


Our Darhkest Secrets

by coldflashwavebaby, Jinxous



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Break Up, Death, Demons, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Hate to Love, Loneliness, M/M, Magic, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-04-23 01:44:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 34,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14321799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldflashwavebaby/pseuds/coldflashwavebaby, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxous/pseuds/Jinxous
Summary: It’s been two years since Mick and Barry broke up since they blamed one another for their boyfriend’s death. Now, fate has brought them together again for another mission, one that holds a secret to Barry’s past and may rip everything they thought they knew apart forever.





	1. When it Goes Darhk

_He’d expected the light to leave Barry’s eyes. He’d expected Barry to fall to the ground, racked with heavy sobs. At the very least, he’d expected anger--he remembered what Iris had told him about Barry’s reaction to his dad’s death, that he nearly killed Hunter Zolomon with his bare hands._

 

_To be fair, he’d just lost his father, and now Mick had to tell him that their boyfriend had sacrificed himself to save the world...to save Mick. He thought maybe Barry would punch him, scream in his face, throw him against the wall, and he’d deserve every bit of it._

 

_Instead, though, Barry just stared blankly at him, like the words ‘Len is dead’ didn’t even register. Then, he fell back on the couch, took a deep breath, and nodded._

 

_“Okay,” he whispered. “Okay.” Then, he rose to his feet and strolled over to the fridge. Their apartment was small, so Mick could see him from where they’d been sitting in the living room. He poked around the fridge a bit, then pulled out a bottle of water and a beer._

 

_He walked back into the living room, put the beer in front of Mick, took a seat beside him, and took a drink of water. Mick just stared. “Huh. That’s it? ‘Okay’?”_

 

_Barry shrugged. “What do you want me to say?”_

 

_“Maybe ‘What happened?’ Or yelling. Aren’t you mad doll?”_

 

_“Why would I want to know? It’d be better not knowing.” Barry said, taking another drink._

 

_“You don’t want to know? Our boyfriend is dead…how could you not want to know? He was our boyfriend! Don’t you care!” Mick stomped, standing over Barry._

 

_“Of course I care! But what does it matter?! Leonard’s dead and nothing will change that!”_

 

_“But he did it being a hero like you wanted!” Mick growled. Barry shot up at him, glaring._

 

_“Are you putting this on me!?”_

 

_“When did I say that?!” Mick yelled, glaring down into Barry’s eyes._

 

_“Obviously he did it because I wanted him to be a hero!”_

 

_“That’s not what I’m saying doll! He did it to protect me, to protect everyone!”_

 

_“So it’s your fault then! You didn’t stop him from doing something stupid!”_

 

_“Don’t put this on me Allen!” Mick growled, getting in Barry’s face._

 

_“I will, you should have protected him! Instead, you probably sat by with a bottle in your hand.” With a growl Mick shoved Barry, the younger stumbling back into his chair._

 

_“Fuck you Allen!” Mick stormed out, leaving Barry alone in their shared apartment, nothing but memories to haunt Barry._

 

“Code 1-1-3, code 1-1-3.”

 

Groaning Mick threw the blanket off, putting the pants on that laid on the floor and grabbing his shirt from the bed. He stomped out of his bedroom and marched onto the bridge.

 

“This better be important,” he grumbled, the others staring at him with all knowing eyes.

 

Ray shifted nervously from foot-to-foot, but Sara’s eyes were unapologetically locked on Mick’s. There was news, tough news, that only Sara and Ray knew about. He wasn’t dumb, despite what people tended to think. There was only one thing that would make Haircut uncomfortable, that would make Sara give him that ‘think with your head, Rory’ look.

 

“What the hell does Team Flash want now?”

 

He could count on one hand how many times he’d seen Barry since Len died, since they broke up and Barry moved back in with his foster sister. The last time was the Nazi incident, and they’d barely even looked at each other the entire time.

 

“It’s not about what Barry wants,” Sara finally said. “It’s about what _we_ need.” She sighed heavily and shook her head. “I had a vision when I was under control of the Death Totem. I didn’t understand it at first, but then I had a dream. There was a flash of yellow lightning, a pair of red eyes, and I could hear Mallus’ voice. I think we need Barry’s help to stop him.”

 

He couldn’t believe they were asking him to team up with his ex because of a hunch. He rolled his eyes. “Don’t you have your own ex to worry about? Besides, what about baby Flash?” He nodded towards their newest member, who was lingering around the edges of the group. “He’s got lightning. Maybe that’s what it was saying.”

“My lightning’s orange,” West spoke up with a weak shrug. “Sorry, man.”

“Great.” He could tell from the looks on everyone’s faces that there was no argument. He shook his head. Plus side was that he could at least hide in his room until Barry left. “When’s he comin?”

 

A bright light erupted behind him. He cursed.

 

“I’m already here.”

Mick turned just in time to see the breach close behind Barry. There was a blank expression on his face--the same blank expression he’d had when he found out about Len’s death. He barely even looked at Mick as he pushed past him, heading straight for West. His face lit up as he pulled his foster brother into a hug. He moved to Haircut next, patting him on back like old friends, before shaking hands with all the others.

 

“So, what am I doing here? Gideon said something about a vision and a demon or something?”

 

Sara nodded. “Long story short--his name is Mallus. He’s possessing the body of Damien Darhk’s daughter and is trapped in a time prison that is being broken by anachronisms.”

 

Barry frowned. “You mean like airplanes in the background of medieval movies anachronisms?”

 

“Exactly!” Ray grinned.

 

Barry nodded along. “Okay...so why do you need me?”

 

“There are six totems that the people of Zambesi were gifted,” Amaya explained. “We have four. Sara used one of them the other day--”

 

“More like it used her,” Nate interjected.

“--and it gave her a vision that she thinks means you’ll help us defeat Mallus.”

 

“What can I do to help?”

 

“Honestly, having you here feels right and I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Sara said, patting Barry on the back.

 

“With all the stuff you’ve guys helped me out with it’s the least I can do,” Barry said, Mick turning from the crowd, sneaking off without a care. If the team wants Barry to assist then Mick could give a rats ass. Maybe he could take the jump ship back to Aruba, finish his relaxation instead of being on this miserable excuse of a team. As he walked into his bedroom, he locked the door, knowing speedsters don’t respect privacy. He grabbed a duffle and started loading clothes in it.

 

_“Mr. Rory?”_

 

“What, you damn computer?”

 

_“Ms. Tomaz is outside and wishes to speak.”_

 

“Tell her to fuck off.”

 

_“She has threatened to break down the doors. I ask you to take this seriously or I will open the doors.”_

 

“Fucking computer,” Mick grumbled, grabbing his bag and walking over to the door. They slid open, and Zari stood with crossed arms.

 

“I know I’m new to the team and all,” she said, rolling her eyes, “but everyone seems to know what that was, even Wally. I didn’t notice at first, but when Iris got married you refused to speak to the Flash.”

 

“Don’t get wrapped up in the kid, it’ll bite you in the ass. I’m taking the jump ship.”

 

“And go where? You’re needed here to help us fight Mallus, the fire totem chose you.”

 

Mick grumbled, pulling the totem from his neck and throwing at Zari and shoving past her.

 

“Mick,” she yelled after him, “whatever happened between you and Barry, just put it aside. The universe is at stake and you’re quitting.” Mick ignored her and continued walking. “This isn’t what Legends do!”

 

Mick stopped.

 

“Then I’m no Legend then!” he growled and continued walking to the jump ship. Standing in the doorway of the ship was Sara, hip stuck out as her arms crossed her chest.

 

“Mick,” she said, but the man growled.

 

“Out of the way blondie.”

 

Sara glared, standing firm. “Where are you taking off to?”

 

“None of your business.”

 

“As Captain it is my business to know when my crew is corrupted.”

 

“Consider me out blondie,” Mick grumbled, Sara not budging.

 

“I get it, you’re pissed I brought Barry in. I know you two are on a sour note after Snart,” Sara noted the irritation at the name, but didn’t shy away, “but if he’s the way to defeat Mallus, I can’t risk not having an ace in the pocket.”

 

“You can have him, but I’m done.”

 

“I’m not letting you leave,” she said, lips pressed together sternly.

 

“I don’t have your totem. Have the Flash wear it because I’m out.”

 

“If I have to fight you, Mick,  I will. You’re a Legend.”

 

“I never wanted to be! This was all Len’s idea, the dumbest one he ever made! I finally want out and you want me to fight for it! The chicken people got out, the runt got out, the Brit got out. Are you going to make me stay and end up like the Professor and Len?”

 

“If you still want to leave after this mission then I’ll let you leave. Go back to your miserable life of thieving. Just one last mission, that’s it.”

 

Grumbling Mick dropped his head and turned toward the walkway to bridge. “It’s always one last mission.” With that Mick walked back to his room. Sara sighed as he disappears and walked away, yelling orders for Gideon to lock the jump ship from Mick’s use.

 

Ray caught up beside Mick on the way to his room, wearing that big stupid that got on Mick’s nerves. “Hey Mick! Sara said you’re sticking around, which is amazing. It wouldn’t feel like home without you around.”

 

“I don’t have a home,” Mick grumbled under his breath as they reached his room. Mick shut the door, the lock clicking loudly behind him.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments welcomed as always and enjoy. Weekly updates on Saturdays

_ “Len...he’s dead.” _

_ Barry’s heart had shattered at the words. He could still remember the broken way Mick had looked at him, the pitiful slump in his shoulders, the unshed tears in his eyes. _

_ It’d been less than a month since Zoom murdered Henry Allen. Watching his father be murdered in front of him broke Barry. He could’ve killed Zoom. He could’ve become Zoom. He never wanted to feel that much hurt again, yet here was Mick, telling him that the man they both loved was gone, dead.  _

 

_ He had to remain blank, stoic. How could he let his emotions get out of control without Len here to hold his hand and tell him to think logically? So, he took a deep breath, and accidentally tore his and Mick’s relationship to shreds.  _

 

“So are we going to talk about the elephant in the room?” Sara asked Barry as he sat in a guest room.

 

“No. I have no issues, Mick does.”

 

“You both are acting like children. He’s not that bad of a guy, but you both treat each other like one of you killed Snart.”

 

“He’s pretty certain it’s my fault.  _ Obviously _ , it’s my fault they joined you and went on a quest that got him blown up.”

 

“You know better than anyone Mick isn’t an emotional guy, but after Snart…after  _ you, _ he’s never been the same,” Sara said, walking across the room and sitting beside Barry on his bed. “Maybe try talking again.”

 

“Like you and Ava,” Barry said, Sara a little shocked that he’d brought up others…her suspicions got worse.

 

“You’re no good to me like this, so before you go out on the field, you and Mick talk.”

 

“I came here of my own will to help. I have my own issues.”

 

“Like prison? I know what's been going on since the Nazis, and I know Leo was hard to…to work with.” 

 

“He was working with you guys if he could have helped me and Mick would have talked with each other. Sara, I’m letting you know--Mick left me, he blames me for Lenny, he doesn’t want me and I don’t need that. Until you need me, I’ll be here.” 

With that, Barry flopped down on the bed. Heaving a deep sigh, Sara strode out of the room. Not a second out of the room, Ray grabbed her attention.

 

“Hey, Sara.”

 

“You better have news about Darhk and these totems, Ray. I’m not in the mood for all of this--” but before she could finish her thought, a portal opened in front of them, and Gary stepped out, his hand over his eyes. 

 

“ Ms. Lance? It's Gary. Sorry to drop in on you like this.”

 

Ray and Sara both shared confused looks, and the latter rolled her eyes. “Gary, what are you doing here? Open your eyes.” 

 

He uncovered his eyes slowly, a relieved smile on his lips. “Oh, hi. Sorry, I didn't wanna accidentally portal into your quarters and catch you and Director Sharpe, you know... _ together _ .” 

 

Sara’s heart thrummed painfully. “You don’t have worry about that anymore. We broke up.”

 

“No!” Damn, Gary seemed more heartbroken than she was. “Why didn't you tell us? You guys can't break up. I was shipping you  _ so hard _ !”

 

“That’s why you’re leaving. You can probably find Ava in her office.”

 

Gary shook his head. “She hasn’t been at work for a few days.” He said something else after that, rattling on about how unlike Ava it was to miss work and leaping to worse case scenarios about Grodd, but all Sara could hear was that Ava was gone, and no one knew where to find her. 

 

She thought about the emotionally stunted pyro in Ray’s lab, and the angry speedster she’d left behind. They were in love for so long, and then let something that should’ve brought them closer together rip them apart. They couldn’t even stand to breathe the same air anymore. Did she want that for her and Ava? Did she want to be like Mick Rory and Barry Allen?

 

“Don't worry, Gary,” Sara interrupted his rant. “Because we're gonna find her.”

 

Ray startled. “ _ We?” _

 

Ignoring him, she hit her comm. “Amaya, Ray and I are going off the ship. You’re in charge.”

 

_ “Okay...I was supposed to work with Mick on mastering his totem today.”  _ Sara heard a crash on the other end, followed by Mick’s cheerful chuckle. Leave it to Mick to cheer himself up by setting fire to something.  _ “But, I think I found the perfect substitute.” _

 

There was a pause, followed by Zari’s  _ “um, what?”,  _ but Sara just turned off her comm again. It would be fine...wouldn’t it?

 

She hit the comm again. “Wally, Nate--can you take Barry on your mission? I’m not sure if I want him and Mick on the ship together with only two people for damage control.”

 

_ “You got it, Captain,”  _ Nate replied. She let out a breath of relief. 

 

Okay,  _ now  _ she could worry about Ava. 

  
  


Zari sat on a pedestal, listening to Mick chomping away beside her. She took a deep breath and turned to look at Mick. “Okay, you said to wait until after your second lunch. This is your fourth.” Crossing her arms Zari said in a falsely joyful tone, “Amaya wants me to teach you how to use your totem, so let’s get cracking.”

 

Mick gave her his uninterested look as he chewed. “If I wanted to learn, I would’ve gone to school.”

 

“You know, you are ri-.” Holding her tongue, Zari stood and took a few breaths. “Okay. Be patient, be kind, abstain from negative thoughts.” She took another deep breath. “Sorry, blood-sugar thing. I’m fasting.”

 

“Fasting?”

 

“Yeah, I’m not eating.”

 

“Trying to lose some fat, huh?” 

 

Zari's eye twitched as she turned her head. “No, I love my body. I’m trying to observe Ramadan.”

 

“So observe it on a full stomach,” Mick said, holding up a tray of burgers. Approaching, Zari removed the top bun on one of the sandwiches and stared at Mick in disbelief. 

 

“Is this bacon?”

 

“You Jewish?” he grumbled, like what he had said didn’t even matter. Zari shook her head, throwing the bun down. 

 

“I don’t ev-- I can’t.” She held her hands up in surrender and walked away as Mick adjusted the burger, picking it up and once again beginning to eat.

  
  


It had been a double cross. After Kuasa dampened Nate’s powers, she’d handed him over to the Darhk’s in exchange for the totem. Nora leaned over a table, turning to face her father. “I must prepare for the Master’s arrival. I trust you’ll be able to make him talk?”

 

“No problem, Nora doll,” Damien said with a fake smile.

 

“Talk? You don’t have to torture me to talk. The trick is you gotta get me to shut up,” Nate said, trying his best to make light of the situation. With a twitch of her eye, Nora shot her hand up, using magic to compress Nate’s windpipe. “It’s not much of a trick.”

 

Nora looked down at him angrily, eyes glowing red and veins getting darker. “You will have the Legends bring the missing totems to me. Or you will die.” The demonic eyes faded as Nora walked away, Damien’s face contorting to a pained expression as she disappeared.

 

“Your, um, daughter, she looks-she looks-she looks different. No offense.” 

 

Damien cleared his throat, picking up a cattle prod, twirling it in the air. “None taken,” he said, zapping Nate on the hand. 

 

Nate let out a yell of pain, jumping in his binding of the chair. “Her face…How long has that been a situation?”

 

“You know what? Since you’re gonna die, I might as well tell you. The-the closer that Mallus gets to escaping his prison, the worse the situation gets. Don’t-stop looking-don’t look at me.” Damien held a hand up to block the look, dropping it when it didn’t help. “I’m just gonna-I’m just gonna--” Damien said, fighting to zap Nate again as the superhero gave disapproving eyes. 

 

Dropping the prod, Damien looked away. “I’m sorry, it-it’s not you. It-it’s me. Torture just doesn’t bring me the same joy anymore.”

 

“It’s okay, you’re distracted, I get it.” Damien covered his eyes, overwhelmed. “You made a deal with the devil, now he’s come back to claim your little girl. Am I right?”

 

“Yes! I mean, I-I-I-I wanted to burn the world down and rebuild it in my image, not lose the person I was doing it for.”

 

“Damien, this is deep stuff, man. Let’s just keep digging. Let’s keep digging. Just do me one favor?” Nate watched as he swung the prod around in distraught.

 

“Yes, what?”

 

“Can you lose the cattle prod? I mean, I’m gonna die anyway.” Damien sat it back on the table with a nod. “Let’s just make this a safe space. 

 

“Safe space.”

 

“Safe space.”

  
  


Finding out your ex was lying about her past? Sara could live with that. She’d put up with a hell of a lot worse from people who weren’t a fraction of what Ava Sharpe was.

 

Finding out that your ex was a mass-produced clone from the future? Yeah, that was a new one, even for her.

 

Gary was living the dream, but for Sara, walking through a world full of Avas was like a slap in the face, a reminder that she’d taken a loving relationship with a beautiful, perfect woman and threw it away because she was broken. 

 

Is that how Barry felt? She could see in his eyes when they’d talked about Mick that he was holding onto something poisonous. It would kill him slowly and painfully, that anger and regret and guilt. She knew from experience. 

 

Ava passed out the second she saw her clones. She had no idea. Did that make it better or worse? She wasn’t lying about who she was, but if she was just one of a set, who was she?

 

“ Ava, you are real.” The honesty bled out of her like an open wound. “You are as real as I feel about you.”

 

Ava shook her head. “How can you even say that when I'm just like one of those things?” She pointed to the unanimated clone on the table. Her eyes were full of doubt--doubt that had already been erased from Sara’s heart. 

 

“Because I know you. And I know that you are a badass. And you are different.”

 

Ava turned away from her clone and stared into Sara’s eyes. She was open, vulnerable. A small voice whispered,  _ you’re going to ruin her. You break things, Sara, and you’ll break her, too. _

 

_ No _ , she replied.  _ She’s going to help piece me back together. And we’re going to make it.  _

  
“And now that we both know that, I need you to act exactly like one of those clones if we wanna get out of here.”

  
  


Half an hour passed since Mick finished eating. Now, he and Zari stood in the doorway of the lab, a teddy bear on the desk across the room. “Okay, now concentrate on the target.” Mick groaned, rolling his eyes as he crossed his arms. “It’s about focus and precision.”

 

“Like I need help lighting things on fire.”

 

Sighing, Zari turned to collect herself. “Okay. One…two…” she said, Mick, munching on yet another burger. She looked at him in disbelief, the anger starting to unfold. “Rory, could you focus on something other than your stomach for a second?”

 

“Whatever,” Mick grumbled, leaning back and tossing a flame at the desk. The teddy bear ignited as the rest of the desk items blew off. Mick yelled excitedly. Zari’s mouth dropped open.

 

“I said just the target, you idiot!” she yelled. Mick snapped his head down at her and stepped in front of her with a growl.

 

“I’m the idiot?!”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“You’re the one who doesn’t eat when you’re hungry. Maybe if you did, you wouldn’t be such a bitch.”

 

“What did you just say?”

 

“You heard me.” With an angry nod, Zari sent him flying across the room, the floor squeaking as he slid across it. Mick sat up just as she stormed across the room, glaring down at him.

 

“I’m not the one acting like chicken shit, threatening to leave when we are about to face a demon that could kill anyone and everyone because you can’t face Barry Allen!”

 

“Shut your mouth now before I rip your lips off!” he growled, standing up to face Zari.

 

“You must have screwed up if a good guy, Barry Allen, who believes no one is truly bad, hates your guts.” 

 

“It’s his fault! So don’t blame me for that cold hearted bastards doing!” Growling, Mick was sent flying across the remainder of the room.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure it was as painful waiting for this chapter, but coldflashwave said no to posting before Saturday. Comments always welcome.

Barry and Amaya walked out of the library, smirks in their faces as they heard loud thumping and Mick’s yells throughout the hall, obviously both for two separate reasons. “Whoa, what’s going on?” Wally asked as he ran into the duo.

“Zari’s training Rory,” she said with a smirk.

“Or killing him,” Barry cut in as the noises continued.

“But now that you’re back on the ship we need to get out of Detroit and back to work.”

“Uh, Nate’s actually still trying to convince Mari not to be a vigilante, and she’s is stubborn.” The three came to a stop, Barry noticing before she could say anything.

“I wonder where she gets it from!”

“Kuasa,” Amaya said, Wally and Barry, glaring at the woman.

“What’re you doing here?” Barry and Amaya said in unison, once again for different reasons.

“I come with a peace offering,” she said, dangling the totem. Barry still glared, untrusting, at the water witch.

“How did you get that?” Amaya smiled as Kuasa approached, Wally stepping back.

“Wait, wh-where is Nate?”

“I have him to the Darhk's in exchange for the totem.”

“That wasn’t the plan,” Wally said aggressively, getting in Kuasa’s face.

“What plan?” Amaya said, Barry glare remaining on the woman.

“Nate thought it’d be better not to tell you.”

“Because you’re in love with him, Nana Baa. And that love is a threat to both Mari and me.”

“You selfish bitch,” Barry growled, taking a step forward.

“So you betrayed him.”

“He isn’t my grandfather,” Kuasa shuffles her feet, getting closer. “Every moment that you spend with him is a threat to our entire family’s future.”

“Barry’s right! How could you be so selfish!?”

Kuasa looked taken back at Amaya’s sudden aggressiveness. “You’re the selfish one. Our family’s destruction looms in 1992. You promised you’d save us. And yet you continuously search for ways to abandon your family and Zambesi.”

“I have done everything in my power to try and redeem you. And in doing so. Mari got hurt. She understands that being a totem bearer means protecting all people, not just your own. It’s no wonder this totem ended up with Mari and not you. You’re beyond redemption.”

Kuasa walked away, swallowing the lump in her throat, Barry and Wally looking away.

Barry followed Amaya to the control room, holding up a hand for Wally to stay put. “Barry, how can someone be so foolish and so self-centered that they don’t bother to think how the others around them feel?” she said, leaning on the console.

Barry stopped beside her. “Well, Mick’s the same way. He’s selfish and a bastard. When Lenny died, he just came home long enough to tell me Len was dead, blame me, fight, and left. I’ve seen selfish people,” Barry said, looking at the ground as Amaya stared at the console.

“We need to save Nathaniel,” she said, walking away to suit up.

Rushing in with Amaya, both Barry and Wally stopped as Nora was drained Nate’s life force, the young woman glaring at the other.

“Hey! Get your hands off that hard body.” Both Amaya and Barry stared at Wally with a confused expression as the younger fixed himself. “I’m sorry, that sounded better in my head.”

Wally rushed at Nora as she walked toward them, Barry taking in sight of the rather sickly looking woman. Suddenly Wally’s lightening bled out of him and into Nora’s hand. The speedster fell to the ground. “What the hell?” he said, climbing back to his feet.

Smirking, Nora shot the lightning back, sending Wally flying into some shelves as Barry and Amaya watching in horror. Nora walked toward the duo, and Barry held his hand up. “You don’t have to do this Nora.” With a swipe of her hand, Barry went flying across the ground, his back hitting the wall. “Or maybe you do.” he groaned, Amaya standing her ground.

“Seems that you and Kuasa have resolved your family squabble. So much drama over a silly trinket. Pathetic.”

“I wouldn’t expect you to understand anything about honor or legacy,” Amaya said, placing a hand over the totem, a purple light casting a bear. Her eyes glowed a purple, and she gasped as she fell to her knees.

“Amaya!” Nate yelled Barry rushed to the totem bearers side. He held her close as Nora walked over, smiling down at them.

“Your totem is still governed by my powers.”

As Amaya looked up at Barry, he was greeted with blue eyes. “No,” she said, whipping her head up to face Nora. The witch looked intimidated for a moment. “No,” Amaya growled again as she shot up, clawing at Nora who dodged. A fistfight ensued, Barry rushing to make sure Wally was alright, while Kuasa ran in to free Nate.

“What’re you doing here?” Nate asked as she worked the chains off, staring at Amaya.

“I’m not here for you. Now get your ass up,” she demanded as weights flew at Amaya, Barry rushing Wally across the room before returning to fight. Suddenly, Amaya was sent back, flying into Nate’s arms.

“Nathaniel.” She smiled at the steeled up man.

“Love you too,” he said as he sat her down. Wally for up, joining his friends as they stood, facing against Nora.

“Hardly seems like a fair fight.”

“You don’t have to do this. Give up now, Nora, and we can get you help,” Barry said, Nora snapping her head towards the boy.

“I was talking about all of you.” They were shot back, Nora approaching with a deepened voice. “If you cannot defeat me in this vessel, how will you stop me one I’ve assumed my true form?” Mallus chuckled, looking back at Barry. “You…I sense raw, untapped magic in your veins. It’ll be a pleasure to kill you.” Barry glared as she went to attack, only to be stopped by Kuasa.

“She’s too strong. We have to leave,” Amaya said, looking at her granddaughter.

“I gave you life, Kuasa. Offered you real power.”

“Family is true power.” Amaya smiled at her granddaughter proudly, the younger witch swallowing. “I know you’re in there somewhere, Nora. You have your father, I have my grandmother. We don’t have to become our demons.”

A sick smile came to her face, Barry sharing a shocked look, running at the witch. He was sent flying into the wall, his head breaking off some brick. When he hit the ground, he was unconscious. “I like my demons.” Bringing up her hand, the water totem was ripped from Kuasa’s chest, landing in Nora’s hand.

“Nana Baa,” Kuasa gasped, falling into Amaya’s embarrass.

“Kuasa? No.”

“She should’ve known. There’s no running from Mallus.”

Nate grabbed Amaya, and Wally grabbed Barry’s limp body. “Amaya. We gotta get out of here.”

“No!”

“Amaya. We gotta go!” Nate yelled as Wally ran out with Barry, strapping Barry in the medbay before rushing back and taking Nate and Amaya.

 

Zari sat on a barstool, twirling her finger as Mick spun around in a miniature tornado, a pleased smirk on her face as he relented. “I’ll do what you want. Just-just put me down.” He hit the floor with a crash. Zari stared confusingly as Mick panted for air, her totem glowing. “Thanks.”

“No, it wasn’t me, it was our totems. Something's wrong.” Mick looked down, a moment of panic sweeping through him for the safety of Barry. Placing her hand on her totem, Zari closed her eyes, Mick staring blankly at his. “It’s Kuasa…she’s dead.”

“Yeah,” Mick grumbled, a familiar feeling washing over him, one he hadn’t felt in a couple years. His eyes found Zari. Trying to shaking the feeling, his eyes darted before he mumbled, “I need a drink.”

 

Once Ray took Gary for a memory wipe, Sara escorted Ava to the bridge for a long overdue drink. They discussed Ava’s past, her future at the Bureau, but there was one thing they avoided--the one thing Sara knew they needed to.

“Ava...about the last time, we saw each other…”

Ava raised an eyebrow. “You mean at the Bureau when you stole my watch or the time before that.”

“Before.” She sighed. She wasn’t good with feelings and emotions. Sex? Sure. Other people’s relationships? Yeah, why not. But her own?

There was a reason she ran off to Starling without saying goodbye to Nyssa, after all.

“I wasn’t...wrong when I said that I’m death. I’ve died more times than anyone on this ship, I’ve caused the deaths of more people than I choose to count. I sold my soul to a demon a long time before I met Mallus. I can’t just pretend that none of those things happened.”

Ava frowned. “I don’t understand. Are you reminding me why we broke up?”

“No...no…” She wasn’t doing this right. “What I’m trying to say is that, when I’m around you, I’m more than an assassin or a captain or an ex-party girl. I’m the Sara Lance that I want to be. When the Death Totem took me over, I was afraid that it meant I could never be that person. But now, I’ve realized that I don’t want to be afraid anymore.”

She reached over to stroke her fingers gently across Ava’s cheek. “I just want to be with you.”

She’d expected a ‘not this time, Lance’, or maybe even an ‘I need time to think this over’. She didn’t expect to be pushed back against the table and kissed deeply and intensely like Sara was the only thing that made sense anymore.

And maybe that’s why they worked so well. Maybe Sara wasn’t the only one searching for an anchor into her humanity. Maybe Ava needed Sara just as much as Sara needed her. 

 

Zari leaned over to pot, taking a bite of a carrot and moaning hungrily. Mick walked in on her as she started to cut up more vegetables. “Thought you couldn’t eat?”

“Yeah, I told Gideon to tell me when sundown would’ve been if I’d been home. But I mean, Ramadan is just a stupid 1, 400-year-old tradition to you, right? So why am I even talking about it?”

“Well, uh, how about if I help you heat it up!” he said, rubbing his hands together, fire cracking to life in his palm. Zari stared for a moment before nodding, the two making dinner. Once finished, Mick sat with a beer at one of the tables, Zari placing a plate of spinach in front of him.

“Try it, it’s good for you.” Mick made a disgusted face at the plate and scooted it away as Zari took her seat. “You know, I can’t stop thinking about Kuasa. I felt her die.”

“Uh, me too. Mind you, she did try to kill us a couple of times.”

“But she was a totem bearer and Amaya’s granddaughter. And the totems supposedly connect us to something larger.”

“Yeah, for better or worse,” Mick said, taking another drink from his beer.

“You know, I think that’s kind of why I still fast. When I was little, my mom tried to get me to do it,” Zari said, Mick, taking a pinch of spinach and shoving it in his mouth. “And I wouldn’t, but she did make me learn how to cook iftar. It’s the meal we eat to break the fast. And while she cooked, she’d say that Ramadan’s not just a time for honoring God, but a time to honor tradition and family. Community. So, whenever I fast or cook iftar, it-it makes me feel connected to my mom.”

Pulling his eyes away, Mick removed a sandwich from his pocket and grumbled an, “I’m hungry” as he offering her the sandwich.

“Still pork.”

“Still good,” Mick said, taking a bite.

A silence followed the duo the only residents in the dining area. Dinner passed, before long they were cleaning the dishes. Mick was drying as Zari washed, the silence only breaking when Mick opened his mouth.

“We use to do this all the time.”

The comment made Zari turn to face Mick, the man staring at the dish he dried. “We were like a real domestic family. A normal life for two misfits and a meta.”

“What happened Mick, between you and Barry?”

Mick shook his head. “Leonard died, and he stopped caring. So, before you blame it on some meathead that’s an easy target, understand the story. I never gave up on the doll. He didn’t want me around after Len died. It wasn’t my fault, but that’s just how it goes. Everyone thinks it was my fault, so it might as well be.” He placed the plate down, throwing the towel on the counter.

“Mick,” Zari said, but Mick walked out of the kitchen, retreating back to his room. The door locked behind him as he fell onto the bed belly down, face down in the sheets.


	4. Hate Me

 

Mick walked into the kitchen, where Zari and Wally were eating. He froze as he turned the corner and saw Barry making food for himself. Tension filled the room as the two shared a look, but Mick brushed past him, heading straight to the fridge. He pulled out ingredients to make a sandwich, pausing once again as he skimmed the fridge. The arsonist started shoving things around in the fridge as Wally and Zari looked over at them. Barry didn’t even bat an eyelash, stirring his soup. 

 

Mick grunted. “Where’s the hell’s mayo?” He turned, only to be met with Barry holding an empty mayo jar in his hand.

 

“I told everyone that I used the last and will get to the synthesizer when my food is done.” 

 

Zari and Wally expected an explosion, but Mick just raised his hands and smiled.

 

“Never mind. Don’t need it. S’not important.” Mick turned back around, placing the other items on the counter.

 

“You don’t seem like it’s nothing,” Barry said, crossing his arms.

 

“Wouldn’t want the Flash worrying about something so unimportant and pointless to him.” Mick smirked as he started putting together his sandwich.

 

“Well, if you give me a minute, we can talk about the attitude your giving me about you not reacting to using the last of the mayo.”

 

“Well, maybe if you cared what other people thought about mayo before you used all of it...”

 

“Maybe  _ you _ shouldn’t freak out right away, because if you’d waited there would be more mayo,” Barry growled. 

 

Mick glared at his messy sandwich. “How about you take your mayo and shove it up your ass? I’m sure Ralphy boy would like that.” 

 

Barry turned red and threw the mayo jar at the back of Mick’s head. The man turned with a growl.

 

“I fucking hate you! You’re nothing but a giant idiot that can't even do a heist right. Honestly, what are you still doing here?! What do you do here except bury yourself in a bottle, Rory? Fill your stomach like some pig?!”

 

“Watch your mouth, or I’ll put you in an early grave!”

 

“Just like you did to Lenny!” Barry growled Mick’s eye twitched. Not a moment later, Barry found himself thrown over the counter, hitting the floor with a loud thud.

 

“Mick!” Ray yelled as he walked into the kitchen to the sight of Barry hitting the ground. Zari and Wally stood, ready to restrain Mick if needed, and Sara stomped into the room.

 

“What the hell is going on here?!” She yelled, glaring at the mess now on the ground.

 

“I knew I should have never trusted Len around you!” Barry screamed, standing up with a glare.

 

“It’s your fault he did the hero act! He wasted his life because you pushed him to care about others!”

 

“At least he’d become a better person! You’re a waste. I wish it had been you that died!” Barry growled, speeding out of the room.

 

“Barry!” Sara yelled after him, Mick grabbing his sandwich and making his way towards the other exit when Nate came running through the halls, yelling. “Code 1-3-1! All hands on the Bridge!”

 

“What’s going on?” Sara asked as they walked onto the Bridge.

 

“Yeah, I’ve got something important to not do,” Mick grumbled, glaring over at Barry.

 

“Like body slamming your ex across the counter,” Ava said. Mick growled back.

 

“Code 1-3-1. Come on guys, I wrote a whole memo,” Nate said, shoulders sagging.

 

“Yeah, no one read it,” Sara replied. 

 

“I did.” Ray said, coming in as last of the group.

 

“Thank you, Ray.”

 

“Pancakes, for breakfast.”

 

“No, 1-3-1 is not--is it?” Nate said, looking around.

 

“Yah, does that mean no pancakes?” Ray said, defeated.

 

“I wish. I’m starving.” Barry mumbled, stomach growling.

 

“Nate, just tell us.” Sara growled.

 

“Someone stole the jump ship,” Nate said, looking around. “Where’s Amaya?” 

 

“Uh, according to the jump ship logs, Zambesi, 1992,” Zari said, looking up at the group. “Right before the warlords destroyed her village.”

 

“And she dies. The older her that is,” Nate said, scratching the back of his head. Barry folded his arms and looking down. Suddenly the ship shook, Barry falling to his knees, unable to keep his balance as parts of the ship started sparking.

 

“Whoa, the temporal zone is getting really choppy,” Wally said, looking over at Nate.

 

“Yeah, the timeline was crumbling even before Amaya decided to change history. If that happens, the Darhks will be able to free their demon,” Ray said as Barry pushed to his feet, balancing himself against Ray.

 

Grumbling, Mick turned and walked into the study without a word. Barry rolled his eyes. “So what do we do?” he asked, looking at the group.

 

“We’d better stop Amaya before she does something reckless,” Sara said. “Gideon, plot a course for--” 

 

“Pardon me, Captain Lance. But we are receiving an urgent call from Mr. Hunter.” 

  
“You good?” Sara asked, looking at Ava. She nodded. “Gideon put him on.” A screen opened up, showing Rip.   
  


“The Bureau needs backup,” he said, looking at Sara from his half crouch. “Grodd's going after Barry.” The ship shook again, this time Barry tripping as the ship tilted, hitting his head off the bridge steps. The shaking stopped, and Wally sped over to Barry to help him up.

 

“How’s he getting here?” Wally asked.

 

“Not that particular Barry.” Rip said, looking back.

  
  
  
  


Damien loved his daughter. She was the only thing he ever felt capable of loving his entire life. From the first moment he’d taken her in his arms, and her little hand wrapped around his finger, he knew he would move mountains and destroy regimes just to see one little smile on that precious face. 

 

Now, that face was a pained grimace with a forced, celebratory smile stretched across her stolen lips. The cracks in her skin had only grown darker. Her beautiful eyes--the ones he saw reflected back every time he looked in the mirror, only a hundred times better--were gone, replaced by the black and red of Mallus. Suddenly, she doubled over on the table in front of her. 

 

“He is coming...I can feel his arrival…”

 

“Oh, goody,” Damien moaned, the sour spot in his stomach growing. Nora twitched and grabbed the table, her nails digging grooves into the wood. Before his eyes, wings sprouted out of her back. Her skin peeled away, and something else stood in front of him. 

 

When Nora was young, she begged him to watch  _ Fantasia  _ with her. Despite himself, Damien could never say no to his little girl, so he sat through scenes of animated centaurs and Walt Disney’s childish interpretation of magic, all set to classical music. The best scene, however, was when the demon Chernabog summoned the souls in  _ Night on Bald Mountain.  _ The creature before him had that same sense of greatness, of malice and darkness, but there was no joy in Damien’s heart. 

 

If anything, he felt regret. His daughter was gone. The one person he would give his own life for he had sacrificed, and for what?

 

Suddenly, the demon disappeared, and his Nora doll was back. He ran to her side as she teetered. “Nora, honey. You okay?”

 

“We were so close!” she growled. “My master was escaping his bonds. What happened?”

 

A miracle. “Grodd's mission must have failed,” he replied, sheepishly. He took his daughter in his arms. “Maybe that could be a good thing. It gives you and me time to figure out what the big guy's arrival really means.”

 

Nora looked up at him, and he saw something familiar in her eyes. Darkness, determination, self-destruction. He’d had those same feelings in Star City, right before Oliver Queen put an arrow in him. Seeing it reflected in his daughter’s eyes hurt him more than he could ever imagine. “It means the end of history. A chance for us to live as gods.”

 

But at what cost? “As gods? Man, that sounds fantastic and all. But from what I just saw, it seems like there won't be a,  _ you _ anymore. It'll just be him.” 

 

“Isn’t that what we want?” Her eyes softened as she looked to him for comfort, for reassurance. Before he could answer, though, she gripped his arm tightly. “Dad...Mallus said something to me, something about that boy--the one who was there when we took the water totem.”

 

Damien frowned. “The one in the yellow?”

 

She shook her head. “No, the other. The powerful one.”

 

“You mean the Flash?” Damien was confused. What did the Flash have to do with Mallus? “So, the kid can run fast. How big of a threat to Mallus could he be?”

 

Nora’s confused expression didn’t change though as she shook her head once more. “No. You don’t understand. There was something about him, something different than the others. Mallus was  _ afraid _ like he could ruin our plans all by himself. And he kept saying something over and over again in my head.”

 

There were tears in her eyes,  _ actual tears _ . Damien couldn’t imagine what Mallus could’ve possibly said about some hero that could get a reaction like that from her. “What was it? What did he say?”

 

She breathed out a shaky breath. “He said...he said ‘Savitar’.”

 

Savitar...he’d heard stories about a speedster who became so powerful, he was like a  _ god _ , and he only knew If the Flash was Savitar, maybe was powerful enough to draw Mallus’ attention from Nora. Damien smiled. He finally had a way to protect his daughter.

  
  
  


Barry had been left behind on the ship alone, thanks to the incident and injury to his head. So, the bored speedster decided to look around, knowing no one would know that he had been in their rooms. 

 

He knew it was a serious breach of trust, but honestly, they should know better than to leave a speedster alone in an enclosed environment. He came across Mick’s room and stared at the giant mess around him. This wasn’t how he remembered Mick being. He’d yell at Barry for a single wrapper on the floor.

 

This was a pigsty!

 

Walking to the closet, Barry shuffled through the clothes, finding just t-shirts, until, hidden in the back, he spotted a familiar parka. He bit his lip as he pulled it out. It was just how he’d last seen it.

 

Barry sniffed it, picking up the scent of Len he’d grown accustomed to over there relationship. He laid on the bed, curling up against Mick’s pillow. The two separate scents mixed, taking Barry back. He didn’t fight the tears that were coming. Instead, he just let his tired eyes fall into place.

  
  


_ Barry laid in bed, the smell of food greeting his nostrils. A smile came to his face as a pair of lips kissed the back of his neck, hands wrapping around his still healing bruised hip.  _

 

_ “Good morning Scarlet,” a rough voice said in Barry’s ear, the younger turning to face his boyfriend.  _ __   
__   
_ “Good morning Lenny. Mick’s already making breakfast.” Barry said, stomach growling as he sat up. “He’ll be pissed if we play while he makes food.” Before Len could stop him, he rushed into the kitchen, arms wrapping around the strongman flipping eggs at the stove. _ __   
__   
_ “Morning, Doll. Did you leave Len in your dust again?” _ __   
__   
_ “Of course,” Len replied, strolling into the kitchen. “When there’s food involved, he’s over us.” _ __   
__   
_ “Oh please. If I had to choose between both of you and food, I’d pick you both anytime.” _ __   
__   
_ “That’s because we make you food,” Len said as he made a brew of coffee. _ __   
_   
_ __ “Well, that…plus, I love you guys, and I’d never give you up.” 

 

_ At this both men had stopped, making Barry pause. None of them had said the L-word, but now that Barry said it, they had to face their feelings. Turning, Len caught Barry by the lips, grabbing his ass. _ __   
__   
_ “I love you, Bartholomew,” he whispered. Mick snatched Barry away, smiling at both of them. _ __   
_   
_ __ “I love both of you,” Mick said, kissing Barry. 

 

_ Len reached around and grabbed him. “I love you, idiot. Turn the stove off, Mick, and meet us in bed. Scarlet needs a little pampering.”  _

 

_ Barry laughed, and Mick shut off the stove and followed his boyfriends back to bed. _

  
  


The sudden noise from the lab woke him from the nap he’d accidentally taken. Barry risked one last look at the parka with a sorrowful smile, the teardrops faded. Speeding the parka back where it belonged, he rushed to the lab to see everyone point weapons at Damien Darhk, and Mick drawing the seal around the warlock.

  
  


Mick could always tell when someone was in his room. Ever since he was a kid, he could always tell if by nothing else than the vague scent of another human being that shouldn’t be there. 

 

So, the second he walked into his room, the hairs on his arms stood on end. The other Legends knew better than to just walk into his room whenever they wanted. He cursed himself for not having his heat gun strapped to his side--it was what he came into his room for, after all--and searched the area around him for a weapon of some kind. 

 

What he saw instead froze him in place. 

 

Barry was lying on his mess of a bed. Len’s parka was wrapped around him like an anxiety blanket, though he still shivered and shook in his sleep. His face was blotchy and swollen, and even from the door, Mick could see the dried tear tracks on his cheeks. 

 

At first, he was angry. How dare Barry come in and make him feel like shit for actually reacting to something?

 

But then, a voice that sounded an awful lot like Len whispered in his head.  _ Maybe this is his way of dealing with things. Maybe you both can’t fix things so they’re perfect, but maybe things aren’t as bleak as you thought.  _

 

He sighed heavily and strode over to the bed. The second his fingers brushed against Barry’s face, the speedster instantly calmed. He shook his head--it shouldn’t be this easy. Being so close, showing so much affection shouldn’t be easy after what went down between them.

 

But here they were. Maybe one day, Mick could forget it all. After the incident with the Legion a year ago, it occurred to Mick he was getting old--too old to hold so much by himself. Maybe he could let go of Barry. 

 

In a moment of weakness, he pressed a gentle kiss to his ex’s brow. “You’re alright, Doll,” he whispered. “You’re safe. Nothing’s gonna get ya. I promise.”

 

Barry wouldn’t remember those words, thank god. If he did, Mick would deny them. But he left Barry on his bed, sleeping calmer than when he walked in, and his heartfelt just a tad lighter.

 

Until Damien Darhk appeared on the ship, that is. 

  
  



	5. Under Pressure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick note guys, in the next few weeks you may see a lack of chapters. I'm moving and it's a little time-consuming. Don't worry we will be working on it as I move, but I'd just like to inform the readers. :)

“I don’t understand.”

 

And, gee didn’t Barry feel like he was speaking for the rest of the room. Darhk was on the Waverider, willingly allowing Ray and Mick to draw a trap around him and offering up the Water Totem as a gesture of goodwill. When, not a few weeks before, he was trying to murder the Legends and bring down all of history. 

 

“I’m sure that a common phrase around here,” Darhk snarked. “Let me break it down for you all in small words--if Mallus is freed, Nora dies. The answers to stopping that are on this ship right now.”

 

Barry noticed Darhk’s eyes flickering over to him for a split second, but ignored it. “So, you want us to use the totems to stop Mallus and save your daughter?”

 

He watched Darhk’s face for any sign of a lie. He wasn’t perfect at it, but if being fooled by Thawne and Zolomon had taught him anything, it was how to tell when someone was withholding something. And Darhk definitely was. 

 

“I just want my daughter,” the sorcerer sighed. “I will do anything to stop Mallus from taking her.”

 

There was an honesty in his eyes, one that Barry believed. From what Ray told Barry about Nora, she was a victim in this--thrown into a magical war as a child and forced to Harbin some demon for a purpose she was too young to understand. 

 

“No,” Sara said stiffly. “Rory, kill him.”

 

Mick drew his heat gun, and, without thinking, Barry threw himself between him and Darhk. “Wait! I believe him.” 

 

“I do, too,” Ray spoke up. Mick ripped off his glasses with a growl. Sara didn’t seem like she was in any better mood about their stance.

 

“This is Damian Darhk!” she exclaimed. “I know you weren’t here for it, Barry, but he murdered my sister, joined with the Legion of Doom, manipulated Snart into joining, tried to rewrite the world, and now he’s trying to trick us so that he can raise a time demon! We  _ can’t  _ trust him.” 

 

Barry didn’t budge, though. “There’s a future version of myself I faced last year. His name was Savitar.” In his peripherals, he noticed Darhk perk up. “He did a lot of terrible things—he tried to kill Iris, hurt the team, made a bunch of metas that never should’ve been. I’m capable of horrible things, yet you trust me.” 

 

“Some of us,” Mick grumbled, but Barry ignored him.

 

“Darhk isn’t you!” Sara argued. “He’s an empty shell of a human that deserves to die.”

 

“I don’t believe that. Maybe Darhk is a bad person, but maybe he wants to do the right thing for the one person he loves.”

  
  
  


Damien had to admit--the kid was convincing. Barry Allen had a strength and goodness about him that was hard to shake. The tone of his words was inspiring--Damien almost felt bad he was going to take advantage of that goodness. 

 

All he needed was for Allen to convince Lance that he could be trusted, at least for the moment. 

 

Lance and Allen had a stare off. Captain Hunter, the female time agent, and the remaining Legends all stood on edge, waiting to see which of their comrades would blink first. What would hold out--Sara Lance’s hate or Barry Allen’s hope?

 

“Sara…” The time agent stepped forward to touch Lance’s shoulder.  

 

She broke her stare off with Allen, a soft expression falling over her face as she and the time agent had a secret moment, miles away from everyone else. After a moment, she sighed. “Fine. But, after all of this, he either gets locked up or he dies. I don’t care which.” 

 

She stormed off, not even bothering to tell Rory to lower his weapon. Barry raised an eyebrow, and the pyro rolled his eyes. “Fine.”

 

They released him from his trap and led him towards the bridge, Allen leading the way with Palmer and Heywood beside him and the others hovering behind, ready to stop him if he tried anything. They would make his task difficult. He needed to get Allen away from them. 

 

All he needed was a moment alone...

  
  
  


Once they made it to the bridge, Damien ran eagerly for the console.

 

“So do any of these flashing screens do anything?” he said, looking like a kid in a candy store.

 

“Focus Damien,” Sara said, arms crossed and glaring at the older man. Barry leaned over the console, eyes staring over at Mick with a faint comfort, something he hadn’t felt in a while. “How do we capture your demon daughter?”

 

“Um, if we coordinate a strike between the Legends and the Time Bureau, we might be able to take her down,” Rip suggested, staring down Damien.

 

“How did that work for you in Victorian London? Besides, my little angel's only gotten more powerful since.” 

 

“I say we roast the witch bitch,” Mick growled, earning a glare from Barry and Damien.

 

_ “That is an impossible change, if you wish for the current timeline to exist, Captain Lance _ .” Gideon’s voice rained over them. Barry looked at the digital head projected by the console. 

 

“A whole timeline? How is that possible Gideon?” Ray asked. The screen turned into files.

 

_ “In 2018, Nora Darhk will be freed from Mallus, but the corruption to her mind after all she’s done will lead her down a path of self-destruction. Having no other way to keep her alive and at peace with her doings, Damien Darhk and the Legends will erase Nora’s memories of Mallus and replace them with ones of past years.  _

 

_ “Then, she will be taken back to 1978. Nora will live her life believing she’s studying to be in real estate. Then, in 1984, she will run into a young medical student working at a newly built Jitters. They will eventually marry and have a son. That son would later go on to be a meta that saves the world, including most of the team, and goes on to create me.”  _

 

_ Barry’s mind was swimming at the information as all eyes turned to him. _ __   
  


“But Gideon was created by…” Ray said, eyes widening at Barry. “That would make Nora Darhk...”    
  


“That makes her my mother.” Barry mumbled, looking at Damien who had a wide smile on his face.   
  


“I never thought I’d have a grandson,” he exclaimed. “Even if he’s a hero, this is exciting and eye-opening.” 

 

Barry tried to make sense of everything going on. He’d never met any family other than his parents, grandparents were out of the question. Of all the possibilities Barry hadn’t hoped for a grandfather like Damien Darhk, the murder of Laurel. 

 

“Come on, give your grandad a hug.” 

 

Barry shut down, hearing that word said by someone else. His body collided with the ground, for a moment everyone stared in surprise. 

“Well, that’s not comforting.” Damien said, staring at the unconscious boy. Now, he had to face the fact that his only chance to save his little girl was to give up his grandbaby.   
  


“Gideon, maybe take it bit by bit next time,” Sara said, kneeling down to shake Barry awake. He let out a groan as he came back to the world, looking up at the Waverider’s ceiling.

 

“I’m good...what were we talking about?”

 

“Long story short, Nora Darhk’s’ your mom, and we were discussing how to get the demon out.”

 

“Great.”

 

“What if we just ask Nora nicely?” Ray asked. “I did have a bit of a connection with her in Berlin.”  

 

At that Barry and Damien stared at him, Damien with wide eyes and Barry’s mouth agape as Sara helped him stand.

 

“Not that kind.”

  
“All right, maybe she'll listen to her dear old dad,” Sara said, staring at Damian.

 

Damien shook his head. “Not anymore. Nora only listens to Mallus now. He's always in her ear.”

  
“That's it,” Ray said, gaining everyone's attention. “What if I got inside Nora?” 

 

Immediately Damien looked pissed, and Barry looked disgusted.

 

“Ray!” He yelled, the man looking between them. 

 

“Not like that,” he replied aggressively. “What if I shrunk down, flew into her ear and pretended to be Mallus?”

 

“Okay, new guy on the team here. Is that a joke plan or a real plan?” Damien said, his eyes falling on Barry. The young man’s eyes remained hidden by his hand.

 

“We are so screwed,” Ava groaned, Sara pacing back and forth.

  
“No, this could work. We just have to convince her that it's actually him.” Sara said. Suddenly the room going quiet, allowing a loud booming voice to fill the ship.

_   
_ _ “This is how you would serve your city. You would risk its utter ruin.” _

 

“That's it,” Sara said, marching into the office to see the Lord of the Rings on the tv. Mick must have left the tv on while they went to face Grodd.

  
“ _ I did what I judged to be right.” _

 

_ “What you judged to be right? You sent the Ring of Power into Mordor, in the hands of a witless halfling!”  _

 

“Whoa, the vocal similarity to Mallus is uncanny,” Rip said, smiling at Sara.

 

“Gideon? Who is that actor? And how can we get him without dealing with his agent?”  Sara said. Meanwhile, Barry hung back in the bridge, Damien just staring at him.

 

“Barry right?” he asked.

 

The meta turned to face his grandfather. “Just because your blood doesn’t mean I’ll forgive you for what you’ve done. Not to Laurel.”

 

“And I don’t deserve it, but I need to tell you something. I’m not losing you or your mother.”

 

“What does that mean?”

 

“Don’t tell the others, but Mallus called out for you.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Are you serious? A speedster warlock, that’s a gold mine. I originally planned to trade you for my Nora Doll, but now that I know you’re my grandson…I can’t ruin her life anymore.”

 

“I know that feeling,” Barry said, looking at the study as everyone left. Mick was sitting down to watch the movie, a beer in hand. “Ruining lives is what I do best.”

 

“I guess it runs in the family.”

 

“I need a moment alone.” 

 

Damien nodded, turning and walking away. Barry walked toward the study, watching as Mick just entertained himself with the movie. Stepping up beside him Barry swallowed all his feelings.

 

“Can we talk like normal people?” Mick grunted, not turning to face him. “Mick?” Barry said stubbornly, but the older man didn’t say anything or pay attention. “I need to talk to you about something.” Still, nothing, this time Barry changed it up. “Micky, you were right and I was really wrong.” This time Mick’s shoulders lifted, but he didn’t respond any other way.

 

“I didn’t respond right to Lenny’s death--I still haven’t responded right. I haven't faced it because...I’m really scared to face it alone. I’ve been blaming you the whole time, but you were right, it was my fault because I pushed you guys to do this.” 

 

Barry swallowed a knot in his throat, stepping forward and placing his hands on Mick’s shoulders like he’d do when Mick was tense. “And I’m scared because I’ve lost both of you, but I still love you and I’m sorry I’ve been a horrible partner.” Mick didn’t respond once more, still watching the movie.

 

Barry pulling his hands away and clenched his fists. He could feel so much anger burning in his stomach. His entire world had just turned upside down in a matter of minutes--his mother was possessed by a demon, his grandfather was Damien Darhk, Mallus was whispering his name…

 

He’d had enough. He needed it to be enough. “Look at me!” He had tears running down his face--angry, hurt, blistering tears that forced their way out. Mick finally raised his head, but there was no acknowledgment or interest in them. His eyes were just...blank. 

 

He squeezed his eyes shut, hoping to force the tears back. “I’ve really lost you, haven’t I?” He didn’t wait for an answer. Instead, he sped off, hoping to find a peace somewhere else on the ship. In the rush of speed and his tears filled eyes neither Mick or Barry saw Damien standing behind the doorway, the older man turning and walking to find his grandson.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment, it helps us know how you feel about the story.

Damien strode through the ship as quietly as he could, searching for some sign of his grandson. He didn’t know what he was going to say when he found him--Damien wasn’t the best at comfort or talks. He wasn’t there for Nora when she really needed him, thanks to his mad grab for power and Oliver Queen sticking an arrow through his gut, but damn it, he was going to make an effort for his grandchild. 

 

He finally found him in the engine room, hiding behind one of the fuel tanks. He was curled up as small as he could, sobbing quietly into his knees. He announced his presence by clearing his throat. 

 

Barry snuffed away his tears as he raised his head, and Damien wondered how he hadn’t realized he was Nora’s son the second he met him. He had her eyes--bright, hazel, and full of life. They shared a nose, thin faces, and if what he’d seen of the Flash before meant anything, strong wills. The only thing that wasn’t Nora’s was Barry Allen’s sense of goodness and a wide smile. Those had to come from his father. 

 

He suddenly wondered about the man who would marry his daughter, who he was and how much she would love him. 

 

“I couldn’t help but overhear your fight with the big lug. I thought I’d...come and talk?”

 

Barry raised an eyebrow, but Damien could see a flicker of a smile on the edge of his lips, the same way Nora did whenever he made her laugh after crying. “You’re not very good at this, are you?”

 

“Not even a bit,” he admitted. “Nora was always the kind of girl who watched out for her dad instead of letting me watch over her. I wasn’t there for her much...maybe that’s why I want to help now, make up for the time I lost.”

 

Barry nodded, turning his eyes away from Damien. “I...I don’t know what to think about all of this. The past few years have been so chaotic and changing, I feel like the second I get my footing, something else comes around to sweep my legs out from under me.”

 

He seemed lost, uncertain, and all Damien wanted was to be the grandfather who could tell him everything was going to be okay. He couldn’t promise that, though, and he tried not to lie to the people he loved. And, even though he’d just met Barry, he loved him as much as a sociopath could. 

 

So, instead, he sat beside his grandson and listened.

 

“My whole life, I looked up to my mom,” Barry continued. “She was this...hero, to me. An angel. Maybe I idolized her too much, or put her on a pedestal, but I never imagined that she was...well,  _ you know. _ ”

 

_ The daughter of Damien Darhk.  _ Damien nodded. 

 

Barry sighed. “I have to re-evaluate everything I thought I knew about her, everything I thought I knew about myself. You know, when I was a kid, I was terrified of sleeping with the light off. So, one night, she said--”

 

“She said that you weren’t afraid of the dark,” Damien finished for him. “You were afraid of being alone in the dark, and all that goes away when you realize that you’re never alone.”

 

Barry finally looked at him again, his eyes wide. Damien remembered telling Nora that when she was a tiny girl, reminding her that he would always be there when she needed him. Barry gave a small nod. “Yeah...but now I’m wondering...what if she told me not to be afraid of the dark because she already knew what was out there, and knew that she was scarier than all of it? And, if she’s some powerful warlock, how could she let…” 

 

He cut himself off, leaving Damien to wonder what would happen to his Nora Doll in the future.  _ Best not to think about it now, _ he thought. 

 

“What’s your father like?” he found himself asking instead. “Your mother...was your family happy?”

 

A sad smile grew on Barry’s lips. “We were. My dad says they met at Jitters, back when he was a barista paying his way through med school. She used to tell me that it was love at first sight. The second my dad looked at her and smiled, she knew he was the man she was going to marry. He proposed a week later--a  _ week _ , and they were so happy. They were together through college, through my dad starting his residency and my mom was starting her own business. I was a complete surprise--my mom used to tell me that she was always against having children for some reason, but when she found out she was pregnant with me, she felt like something just clicked. She said that it was like destiny like she and my dad were put together just so they could have me. We were the perfect family.”

 

“Where’s your dad now?”

 

“Dead,” Barry answered, quietly. “For almost two years now. A villain of mine murdered him.”

 

Damien didn’t want to know about Nora. Somewhere, deep inside, he knew that she was gone for Barry. He wouldn’t ask, though. No one should know too much about the future. What if he tried to change it and kept Barry from being born?

“Sorry about that, kiddo,” he said, patting Barry on the back. “So, what was all that with Rory?”

 

Barry let out a humorless laugh. “Relationship drama. We used to be together--well, us and Leonard Snart--and when Len died, we fell apart. I’d just lost my dad, so my head was in a bad place. Mick blamed himself for what happened, so he put those feelings on me, which is fair. It was my fault Len decided to become a hero. It should’ve been me. It always should’ve been me…”

 

Something in Damien’s heart said that Barry wasn’t just talking about Snart anymore. He was talking about every loss he’d ever suffered. He’d seen that look in many a grieving person’s eyes. Many a depressed person’s eyes. He wished he was a different man--one who could hug his grandson, who could let him cry on his shoulder. But he wasn’t, so instead, they sat in silence until a call came for them, and Damien had to go trick his daughter.

  
  


Nora was pacing back and forth when her father  _ finally  _ appeared. There was something off about him--a nervous energy and twitch in his fingers.  “Uh, hey there, Nora doll,” he chuckled like he hadn’t completely failed his mission. She strode angrily over at him

 

“Why am I still here? Why is the Master still in prison? You failed me! “

 

“I know,” he agreed, “it's terrible. The Legends captured Grodd, and this whole ‘Obama’ thing is just not working. So, perhaps Mallus can advise us as to what to do next.” 

 

Nora raised an eyebrow. There was something different about her father--like he was watching her with different eyes. “Mallus only speaks when he desires,” she reminded him. “I can't just  _ summon  _ him.”   
  


Her father went as tight as a coil, teeming with anticipation. "Well, maybe we'll just, uh wait here until he gets the itch.”

 

When he started shifting nervously from foot to foot, she knew there was something wrong. Before she could say anything, though, Mallus’ voice echoed in her ear.   
  


**“Nora,”** he spoke. “ **You must heed my command.** ”   
  


She flinched. Instead of it being in her head, like normal, it was almost as if Mallus was sitting in her ear, speaking. “It's him. He's speaking to me. Very loudly.”   
  


Her father grinned brightly. “Really? Mallus is speaking to you?”

 

“Shh!” She brushed off his weirdness. “I need to concentrate.”

 

“ **Go to the Waverider, Nora.”**   
  


She frowned. “The Waverider? Why?”

 

**“The totem** **_can_ ** **are ripe for the picking,”** he explained. “ **Your father will lead you to them.”**   
  


“My father?” She looked to the main in question, who pointed to himself proudly.

 

“What what Mallus has plans for me? I...I wonder what those are.” He was acting strange....nervous and giddy and almost hyperactive, like a child. She couldn’t concern herself with him, though. She needed to finish the plan.   
  


“The Legends' ship. The Master wants you to take me there.”   
  


His face fell. “Oh, I would in a heartbeat, but we are hopelessly outnumbered, honey. There's just no way…”

 

**“He must take you there now, Nora!”**

 

The sound was too much. “Just do it!” she shouted, doubling over in pain. “God, do it! Don't be a fool!”

 

“No problemo. Let's go.” They disappeared in a light, their surroundings changed to metal, Nora still leaning over and clutching her ear. 

  
  
  


“Those totems should be around here somewhere.” Damien walked away as Ray flew out, growing to his normal size. Barry stood, leaning against a table, dressed in his Flash uniform.

 

“You,” she growled, looking at the three men. Damien’s hand flew up and the ankh turning upside down, blocking Nora as she tried to walk towards the Legends. “What is this?”

 

“I'm sorry, sweetheart, but it's for your own good,” Damien said. Barry looked up at the woman that was his mother. Her hair was a dark brown, black vein striking her flesh with lightning-like patterns, and her eyes were so angry. He’d never seen his mom angry...she’d been the happiest person in the world when he was young. This was so different.   
  


“No.” She shook her head slowly, eyes going black and red, and Barry trying to swallow the lump that had developed in his throat.

 

“No!” Mallus growled, bashing Nora’s head against the shield.

 

“I get it,” Damien said. “You think that I failed you because I joined with the Legends and trapped you here. Well, you're right. I did fail you. But that's not how. I was a terrible father. I was obsessed with world domination.” Damien walked closer as Mallus paced, glaring at him with a deep hatred.

 

“Because of that--, I died, leaving you all alone as a child, trapped with my name and my foolish dreams. Oh, I turned you into a demon long before Mallus did.” At this, Mallus let out a deep chuckle, ignoring the words of Damien’s heartfelt speech. “It's why I'm begging you, do not let him take you away from me.”   
  


“Your daughter is long gone.”   
  


“No! I know you can hear me. Fight him!” Damien growled. Barry swallowed his fear.

 

“Oh, there was no fight,” Mallus gloated. “Her soul, her  _ flesh  _ was freely given.”

 

“You sick son of a bitch.”

 

“I don’t believe that,” Barry finally spoke up. “If my mother’s gone then I wouldn’t be here.” 

 

A smirk grew on Nora’s face as she looked at Barry. “Barry Allen...a prime vessel compared to the weakness of your mother. You only have me to thank for the life which you so dearly use to ruin others. Had it not been for me, you would never have been born.”

 

“You’re wrong,” Barry growled. “I help people, and I’m not going to let you in my mind.” 

 

“Do you really think Ralph would agree, hiding away like some scared animal from Devoe?”

 

“Don’t talk about Ralph! You’ll have your own issues to deal with once I rip you from my mom.”

 

“ One more alteration to the timeline and my cage crumbles.” 

 

Damien had enough. He turned and walked out, followed by Ray, but Barry stayed behind.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me about this life mom?” he whispered. “I wouldn’t have been ashamed. I’d never be ashamed of my mother.”

 

“You?” Mallus threw back Nora’s head and laughed. “She was ashamed of you. She never wanted kids, neither did that buffoon you call your father. If it wasn’t for my influence you would never exist.”

 

“Why?”

 

“You are the perfect vessel and, before this is over, you will be giving me your body.”

 

Barry clenched his fists. “I will end you,” he swore. “Mark my words--you will rue the day you touched my mother.” With that, Barry walked out, turning the corner to see Damien and Sara talking. It was almost hard to hear over the sound of his mother thrashing in the lab.

 

“Nora's gone. It's just Mallus now.” Barry’s heart sank at those words, the world playing a sick joke on him. How many times will he have to lose his mother to learn a lesson? “You must be enjoying this, seeing your nemesis with a broken heart.”   
  


“I didn't know you had a heart to break. Where was it the night you murdered my sister?” Sara said with such anger in her voice, Barry had to remind himself who Damien was before, that he’s not just his grandfather.

 

“Look, what I did was unforgivable. But back then, I hadn't loved anyone enough to understand the pain that I caused. Nora was too young to understand what I was doing, for that she lost her mother and father. Now she’s losing herself, and Barry’s losing his mother. Not that it's any comfort, but if I could take it all back, I would.”   
  


“We all have regrets. But we can't undo the things that we've done,” Sara said, looking Damien in the eye.   
  


“True. But even the worst of us can be made whole again. You, for example. League to Legend to killer to captain. That's not a bad makeover, is it?”

 

“It's not good enough.”   
  


“Why? Because you put on the Death Totem and almost killed your entire team?” Barry raised a brow. He hadn’t heard of that totem, nor seen it.

 

“Yes.”   
  


“But you didn't, did you? And you know why? The same reason I'm spilling my guts to a woman who's imagined my death 1,000 times over.”   
  


“More like 10,000,” Sara corrected confidently.   
  


“Love! Sara. 'Cause without it, people like us, we're left alone with the darkness. That's not good for anyone, is it?” Damien looked over Sara’s shoulder, his eyes falling on Barry peeking out. Smiling, he walked away, wrapping his grandson into a hug.

  
  



	7. Into The Ocean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We love comments.

Mallus tested the walls of the protection spell systematically, searching for any weak points. The spell was good--that damned warlock taught the Legends well. It didn’t help that two of the most powerful warlocks in history helped cast it, even if one of them had no idea that such power ran through his veins. 

He paused his search when he felt eyes on him. A smirk pulled at his lips. “You can come out now, little one. I know you’re lingering in the dark, watching, waiting.”

Barry Allen-Darhk stepped out of the shadows, his arms crossed over his chest. He mimicked power and nonchalance, but Mallus could read him like a book. There was fear in those eyes. Desperation. A power that could be so easily swayed in his favor. 

“How’d you know it was me?”

Mallus tilted his head. “I’m your mother, Bartholomew. I know you better than anyone.”

The speedster’s nostrils flared as he flashed forward, stopping just outside the trap. “You are not my mother.” 

“Of course I am,” he hissed back, leaning in as far as he could. “I am the reason for your birth. My manipulations were what gave you life. You are my child of time. My creation. No amount of denial will change that.”

A broken breath escaped Barry’s lips, and Mallus knew he had his attention. He gave a motherly smile and reached forward. “My beautiful boy...you are the chosen one. With you as my vessel, I can set Nora free. I’ll even allow your Legends to live, despite the nuisances they’ve caused. All I want is you.”

Barry’s hand raised for a second. Mallus knew he was considering the deal. Of course, he would--he was a Darhk, but his heart was Allen. That’s why Nora and Henry were perfect--a speedster’s heart and a warlock’s strength. With that combination, no one could stop Mallus. 

But Barry pulled away quickly and shook his head. “No...I don’t believe you. There’s another way. There’s always another way.”

He was disappointed, but not surprised. The Flash was a hero, a beacon of hope. All Mallus had to do was break him. 

“Perhaps there is,” he agreed. “The question is--can you find it before your teammate saves her family, and I am freed?” 

He saw the cogs turning in Barry’s head. The Legends knew they had to stop Amaya Jiwe, but it seemed like Barry was finally realizing that they might fail. All it would take was a push.

“I’ll be here, Bartholomew,” he whispered. “When you finally decide whose life is worth more--yours or your mother’s.”

 

Barry sped off, Mallus’ laughter echoing behind him. He didn’t slow. He couldn’t stop, his mind going too fast, his body had to catch up. He ran through the kitchen, the bridge, seeing the everyone frozen in a speaking state. Mick was standing away from the group, arms crossed in front of him. Barry stood in front of Mick, flash time giving him the moment he needed. He couldn’t touch Mick, but he could stand and talk to him, except nothing came out. He just stood, staring at Mick, the man’s face frozen in its stoic look blocked Barry from his feelings.

“Tell me what to do!” he screamed, a hand landing on his shoulder. Barry jumped, immediately finding his foot frozen, not a second later he was hitting the wall. Grunting as he hit the ground he was greeted with the group looking at him in shock and surprise.

“Oh my god Barry! Are you alright?” Wally asked, by his side, Barry looking down at his shaking hands.

“Fine...just lost concentration.” Barry groaned, standing up.

“You sure? Maybe Gideon should look you over.” Sara said, but Barry shook his hand.

“Nah, my bodies already healing. I’m just going to go…I need a minute to myself.” With that Barry sped off, the team deciding not to dwell on it. Wally, however, worried, walking swiftly to catch up with Mick as he walked toward the kitchen.

“Mick, you need to talk to Barry.”

 

Barry came to a stop, standing in the cargo bay, Damian looking at the corner with a weird look, only noticing Barry when the wind slapped him. “Barry?” He said, seeing his grandson in a distraught state.

“I need someone to talk to.” He said, flopping down on a cargo box, looking at his grandfather.

“About your mother.”

“Could you say goodbye if it means to save the world?

“It’d be a hard decision, and I’d do what your heart tells you to…even if it’s a painful one.”

“Okay…even if it’s to kill her. If there’s no other way could you lose both of us.”

“Barry…the repercussions on current time-.”

“May actually be better. Dad would be alive and happy, Caitlin’s husband would be alive, Metas wouldn’t be around, Cisco’s brother, Eddie and Iris would be happy together…Mick and Len would be happy living their life of crime. I thought that I’d helped them, fix them…but they weren’t broken. When I went back in time to save Mom…I thought for a moment when I saw myself standing there…I could just end it by letting Thawne kill me. But then I told myself that Mom would’ve been killed anyway.”

“You dying wouldn’t help anyone, you’ve got to think about what you’ve done for your friends, how many times you’ve saved their lives.”

“I know what should be done…I’ll have to talk to Sara, but I know how I can help Mom.” Smiling Damien stepped close to Barry, cradling his grandsons face in his hands.

“Stay safe, your mother will kill me.” Damien said, Barry smiling.

“I wish something would work out. Right now I think you’re the only one that does care about me.”

 

“Emotions are the worst and best feelings, just don’t let them lead you to the wrong resolve.” Smiling Barry leaned into the older man’s hands.

“Thanks, grandpa.” Barry stood up, walking away, back to the console. On his way back up he ran into Sara, the captain concerned for the young man.

“Barry, a word.” She said, pulling him off to the side. “I need you to keep a clear head, emotions aside.”

“I’m focused. I won’t let my feelings for my mom blind me...so if it comes down it...if you have to kill my mom the do it.” Barry said, Sara not saying anything, only patting Barry’s shoulder.

 

Mick wasn’t typically a snoop. That was Snart--his nose was always in someone else’s business, finding any way to eavesdrop. But something about the way Young Flash told him to talk to Barry had his protective instincts heightened. Didn’t matter that they hated each other now--something was wrong with Barry, and he needed to know what it was. 

So, he may or may not have used his Time Master training to hack into Gideon’s security feeds and watch Barry and his Grandpa Psycho Killer talk. He knew that tone Barry used, the hunch of his shoulders, that tightness in his brow. 

Barry was being a hero. Just like Len. 

He wanted to punch a wall. This shit was the reason he wanted to stay as far from Barry Allen as he could get. He was a prick who cared about everybody except the ones who mattered--the ones that get left behind after some hero does something fucking self-sacrificing. He jumped off his bed and stormed out of his room. Barry was heading for the bridge. He knew ways around the ship that Barry didn’t, though, and he took a side hall to intercept him. Darhk walked past first, strides ahead of Barry, who was off in his own head as he wandered by, stopped momentarily by Sara for a few words.

Barry didn’t even notice him hiding in an alcove until Mick had him by the arm and was slamming him against a wall. “What are you planning?” he growled. His eyes were wild, his teeth bared, his fists clenched in Barry’s shirt. 

Barry seemed confused and unimpressed. “What the hell are you talking about?”

“I overheard your discussion with your new Gramps,” he growled. “You’re gonna do something dumb--something that’s going to leave a bunch of mourners and crying heroes behind.”

Barry scoffed. “What do you care, Mick? I would think that you’d be glad if I was gone. Besides, if Mallus takes over my mom and I cease to exist, Len won’t die. I thought that’d at least make you happy.”

Mick flinched, Barry’s words striking a nerve. It gave Barry enough time to pull away. 

“Don’t worry about me, Mick,” he said, turning to leave. “Worry about the time demon about to destroy history.”

With that, he stormed away, catching up with Darhk. Mick tried hard to pull back the tears itching to fall free and push away the heaviness in his heart. 

 

 

 

Once Wally and Ray brought Nate and Amaya back on the ship and Sara broke everything down for them, the couple stared, stunned, at their fellow crewmates.

 

“So,” Amaya asked, “you're working with Damien Darhk?”

Sara sighed. “Please, don't rub it in.”

“And you're letting him wield the Death Totem…”

“In order to do justice for someone I love,” Damien spoke up, glancing over to Barry. “I’m sure you can understand that.”

Amaya scoffed. “Thankfully that is our only similarity.”

“On the other hand, he’s my grandpa, and Nora’s my mother,” Barry added, as though the situation weren’t complicated enough.

“So…” Wally spoke up, trying to cut through the tension in the room. “Who gets Earth? Who gets Water?”

Nate cleared his throat. “Well, as a man of steel, which is an element, I always felt a strong connection to the earth.”

 

While they all sorted out the totems--Earth going to Nate and Water going to Ray--Barry felt eyes on him from across the bridge. He knew it was Mick, though he couldn’t even begin to think what the pyro was thinking. It didn’t really matter, at the end of the day. No matter what happened, Barry was going to die. It was the only way to stop Mallus. 

The unspoken truth hung over the bridge like a bad odor, but Barry refused to acknowledge it aloud. It wasn’t the first time he’d faced death. Honestly, it was a relief now. He was ready. He’d made so many mistakes, between Thawne and Zoom and Flashpoint and Savitar...maybe this was his way of rectifying it all. 

Eddie would live and marry Iris. 

Ronnie would live, having a baby with Caitlin. 

Eobard Thawne would live in the future, blissfully unaware of the hatred he once held for someone long dead.

Harrison Wells and Tess Mercer would found STAR Labs together.   
HR could finish his novel. 

Ralph would...well, he’d still be Ralph, but his life might have some improvements without Barry. At least he wouldn’t be on a kill list for a psycho brainiac. 

Maybe Henry Allen would marry Tina McGee, but he definitely wouldn’t go to prison for a murder he didn’t commit. 

Most importantly, though, Len would live. He and Mick would be together, two criminals doing what they love, without their Jiminy Cricket of a boyfriend hanging around them. They would be happy. 

That’s all Barry ever wanted for any of them.

“Barry!”

He jerked out of his thoughts. All of the Legends, except for Wally, had cleared out of the room. Wally was watching him with concern. 

“You okay, man?”

“Yeah...just…”

Wally nodded. “Yeah, I get it. I bet it’s different, going into a fight where the goal is to wipe yourself from existence.” 

Barry smiled though. “You’d think that it’d be hard, but honestly? I’m ready. I think I’ve been ready for a while. I think...I think I’m ready to be done, to rest.”

That heaviness had been on his shoulders for too long. Since his mother’s death. Since Harrison Wells’ betrayal. Since his father’s murder. Since Len…

Wally yanked him into his arms, breathing out a shaky breath. “I’m sorry, man,” he whispered into his neck. “I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be.” 

They stayed that way for what felt like an eternity, Barry taking comfort in his foster brother’s arms and Wally grieving for someone he couldn’t save.

 

Damien watched the scene from the sidelines, his heartbreaking. He closed his eyes and choked back a sob. He made the choices he had to save his family. Now, the demon who promised him everything was destroying the people he loved. 

“Dad?”

His eyes snapped open. His daughter stood before him, ghostly and weak, but there. “Nora. You're here but how?” His hand fell to the Death Totem. “The totem means you're dead.”

 

“No.” She shook her head. “Not yet. Mallus is trying to take me, but I'm still fighting him. For now. But Dad?” She was crying like the little girl he’d once held in his arms. “I made a mistake. He told me...he told me about my son. I'm sorry. I don't want him to take me...take us. Please save us, Daddy. I'm scared.” 

She faded away, and Damien’s heart splintered. He looked back at the speedsters, who had broken their hug and were now strolling off of the bridge. 

No. He wasn’t losing his family. He had too much to lose. The cost for saving time was too damn high. He turned to see tiny Grodd in a glass jar on Captain Lance’s table. 

 

 

Barry watched as they dragged his mother into a hut, chained like an animal and forced into another trap. It broke his heart, seeing her treated this way, but he forced himself to remember this wasn’t the woman he knew anymore. This was Mallus, the demon. He turned to Barry with red eyes and a demonic smirk. 

“This place has been sacred to my people since the dawn of time,” Amaya explained, though Barry was only half listening. “The totems will be strongest here.”

 

“Well, they'd better be,” Nate complained, “'cause mine's not turning on.”

Gunshots echoed from far away, followed by growls and screams. Mallus continued staring at Barry. 

“Last chance,” he warned. “Say ‘yes’, Bartholomew. Save your mother, save your friends. Be my vessel.”

Mick turned to Barry with wide eyes. “What?”

Barry just closed his eyes and shook his head. He wasn’t hearing any of it. He didn’t want to see his mother’s skin peel back, her bones crack, and a winged demon to rise from what was once the most beautiful woman he’d ever known. He’d rather disappear now. Around him, the Legends were still talking. 

“Looks like it's time to meet our monster.” Sara said, getting ready.

“Or our maker.” Barry mumbled.

“I'm not dying today.” Mick grumbled.

Nora screamed. 

“Here's Mallus.”

Barry waited...but there was nothing. He opened one eye to look around at...the same scene as before. 

“What happened?” he asked. “Why are we both still here?”

Sara tapped her comm. “Rip?”

“The historical record is showing that Zambesi's still destroyed.” 

 

Ray frowned. “That doesn't make any sense. The battle's over. The good guys won.”

A familiar growl echoed through the country. Barry groaned. He’d know that sound anywhere, whether in the sewers of Central, Gorilla City on Earth-2, or here in 1990’s Zambesi. 

“Grodd.”

 

“The warlords don't destroy the village,” Rip confirmed Barry’s worst fears. “The village was destroyed by an angry gorilla.”

 

He turned to Darhk, along with the rest of the Legends. “I had to,” the warlock said unapologetically. “She's my daughter. He’s my grandson. They would both die.”

“You released Grodd.” Sara sneered.

“I need history to run its course.” Damien gave Barry a pleading look, but he turned away. 

“Barry,” he begged, “look at me--this was for you, for your mom, for that wonderful future you have ahead of you.”

“This won’t help that!” Barry argued. “Mallus is coming. You’re only delaying things and hurting innocent people along the way, creating consequences far greater than what’s going on. I know, I’ve done it again and again.”

Amaya ran to help her daughter, but Damien threw her with a wave of his hand. Nate ran after her.

Damien squared himself, confident in his decision. “If there's a chance in hell to protect my family, I'm gonna take it.”

“I'll handle this,” Wally said, but Damien stopped him with a flick of his fingers. 

"Always incapacitate your speedster first. That's day one stuff.” Wally twitched and convulsed in Damien’s hold, unable to get away.

“Grandpa! Stop!” Barry cried. “Please, don’t hurt them!”

Damien looked at his grandson and dropped Wally harshly to the ground. “I'm warning you, don't stand in my way. I was powerful before I had this trinket, but now I'm unstoppable.”

“Yeah, we've heard that one before.” Sara said. She threw a kick, only to be stopped in midair and shot back. 

The team rushed, while Barry remaining glued to his spot. He flinched, tears in his eyes, as the rest of the team were thrown back against the walls.

Damien stepped closer, his eyes begging for forgiveness. “I don't want to kill you. I want to kill them to save my daughter! Why can't you understand that?”

“I don’t want to be saved,” Barry said. “Please...this is meant to be. I’m not even supposed to exist--Mallus willed this. I don’t want to be a puppet.” 

Damien grabbed Barry by the cheeks, a sorrowful look in his eyes. “I can’t lose your mother again. I can’t erase my grandson. I plan to be there for you. We just need to hold off a little longer.”

“I can’t...this is the only way to save the world.”

“To hell with the world!” Damien exclaimed, choking back tears. “The world can burn as long as I can see you and your mother safe and happy.”

He sighed. “But I know you can’t turn your back on anyone. You’re the Flash, one of the best heroes out there. I’m so proud of you,” Damien said, kissing him on the forehead. “That’s why I can’t have you get in the way.”

Barry’s eyes went wide as a pain exploded in his head like a needle jabbed in his brain. His vision went dark, the young man falling against his grandfather, Damien lowering him to the ground.

A growl came from Mick, and Barry could feel himself being pulled into the muscular lap of his ex, even as he faded out of consciousness. “He’ll wake up in a little bit, I just knocked him out so he won’t stop me.”

He moved to the trap and rubbed one of the symbols out. The chains around Mallus broke free.   
“Nora. I'll find you. I promise.” For a split second, in his fading mind, Barry thought that he saw a moment of indecision. He thought Nora paused, looked down at her son’s crumpled form, and felt...shame? Sorrow? Heartbreak? But then, the moment passed, and Mallus ran out of the tent just as Barry gave into the darkness invading his vision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We love comments


	8. No Tears Left to Cry

When light flooded back into Barry’s eyes, he was being carried into the bridge of the ship, his head resting against a comfortable shoulder and black leather tickling his nose. 

 

“Gideon, get me eyes on Rip,” Sara said, her voice making Barry alert. The younger looked up to see Mick carrying him.

 

_ “I have a visual, Captain.”  _

 

“What the hell is he doing? 

 

_ “Rip disengaged time drive, making it unstable. When it reaches critical mass, it will consume Mallus.”  _

 

“And Rip.”

 

Barry groaned to alert them. Mick let him down on his feet, making sure he didn’t fall over.

 

“What’s going on?” he mumbled, still leaning down against Mick’s chest. Looking around, he was greeted with a hologram of Rip in the field, holding something that looked ready to explode.

 

“Gideon, time-jump us out of here,” Zari said.

 

Sara butted in before Gideon could respond. “She can't. Rip has our time drive.” 

 

_ “Yes, but there is another one.”  _

 

“On the Jumpship,” Zari said with wide eyes.

 

Sara looked over at the speedster between them. “Wally?” 

 

He nodded, flashing off with Zari.

 

“Barry, are you good to run?” she asked, the speedster looking up at Mick for a moment before pushing off of him and nodded. “Go.”

 

Barry sped away, until, halfway down the halls of the Waverider, he stumbled and hit the ground. When he looked back, his stomach lurched. Both of his legs were fading into non-existence, he realized in a small panic. 

 

This was what he had to wait for now, what he thought he was prepared for. 

 

But as he looked to see his missing legs, it hit him that he wasn’t ready, not by a long shot. It took a few minutes, but then he watched as his legs faded back into view. The experience shook him to the core, but he forced himself to brushed it off and ran off to the door. 

 

Speeding across the African plains, Barry ripped the time-jump from Rip’s hands, threw it at Mallus, and scooped Rip up into his arms. Then, Barry ran as far as he could, trying to get out of range of the blast. They made it away from the explosion, but the aftershocks nearly threw Barry off his feet. 

 

Before they knew it, they were back on the bridge, Sara looking ready to strangle him. Barry was breathing heavily as Gideon took off, and Ray walked into the room from behind Barry.

 

“Oh my god, Barry--your back!” he said. Barry looked down to his reflection in the floor. His clothes were burned away, and his back was singed black, none of the flesh its normal tone. “Oh fuck,” he mumbled, legs finally giving out. Barry hit the ground, falling unconscious before he touched it.

 

Barry didn’t groan when he stirred awake. In fact, he tried to cuddle back into the bed sheets that comforted his sleep but was woken up by familiar yelling. 

 

“ _ Hey Scarlet!”  _

 

Lifting his head Barry cracked his eyes to see Mick watching a video projected from the wall. He opened his eyes more and noticed it was a video message from Len and Mick--the last message Len ever sent to him. He watched Mick before flicking his eyes to the screen.

 

_ “We’ve reconciled since the last message, and were so sorry for making you cry. Don’t worry, we’re on the last mission. Then, we’re coming home to you and kiss that beautiful face.” _

 

_ “And fuck it too-ow!”  _ Mick interrupted, only to be smacked upside the head by Len, who smirked.

 

_ “This is supposed to be sincere.” _

 

_ “It is! I want to sincerely fuck him,”  _ Mick said as he pulled Len onto his lap, and attacked his neck with kisses and nips. _ “Anywho, once we get back, we gotta ask you something important, Doll.” _

 

_ “We miss you and that goofy smile of yours. Stay sane, and l can’t wait to sincerely fuck you, too. Bye Scarlet. Love you and see you soon.”  _

 

The video ended. Barry stared at the back of Mick’s head, his heart heavy. 

 

He swallowed, crawling toward Mick. “Micky?” Mick didn’t say anything, just stared at Len and himself on the screen.

 

“I’m sorry, Doll,” he finally muttered, still not looking away from the screen. “I didn’t understand why you, why you’d be so calm with the news of Len’s death.” 

 

This time Mick turned tears in his eyes. For the first time in a while, Barry saw Mick for the hurt and delicate man he really was. “I never thought that maybe you were reacting differently. I’m sorry for thinking you didn’t care.” Barry’s eyes watered as he finally found his Mick again. 

 

“I’m sorry too, Micky!” Barry cried, wrapping his arms around the larger man. “I’m sorry for being so heartless and calling you stupid and useless.”

 

“It was never your fault, Doll. Please, just forgive me.”

 

“It wasn’t your fault either, Micky. Let’s just forgive each other, spend what time I have left together,” Barry said, swinging around into Mick’s lap, the older kissing him.

 

“I was such a stubborn asshole, and now I’m losing you too.” Mick said, pressing his forehead to Barry’s, tears running down his cheeks. “I can’t lose you and Len.”

 

“You won’t. Once I disappear, you and Len will be together, robbing banks.”

 

“I don’t want that, Doll! I want you. We’ll think of a way.”

 

“I know a way, but you won’t like it,” Barry said, pulling Mick into another, much deeper kiss. 

 

“If it saves you, I don’t care,” Mick said. Barry smiled as he ran his hand down the back of Mick’s head, a fondness in his eyes.

 

“I know, but I can’t have you stopping me. I’m sorry.” The next thing Mick knew was something heavy smashing against his head, then black.

 

Barry threw down the heat gun, kissing the man in the head before slithering off the bed. “I love you,” he whispered before leaving. He walked as quickly as he could down the corridor, gulping as he headed toward the lab where Damien stood trapped in the spell, waiting to be killed or imprisoned.

 

Barry was brought to a stop as Ray walked out in front of him. “Hey Barry. How’s your back?”

 

“Not now Ray.” Barry walked around him, but Ray grabbed his arm. Barry turned, ready to knock him out when the man spoke up.

 

“I’m going to save your mom. If you want to help, then now’s the time, he said, pointing to Barry’s fading hand.

 

Barry nodded. “We need my grandpa.” 

 

“This way.” Ray led the way to his lab. 

 

Walking in the two were greeted with Sara walking out. “What are you two doing here?” 

 

“Uh, it's my lab,” Ray said with a smirk. Sara looked at Barry, who was glaring at his grandfather.

 

“Don't do anything stupid,” She warned before Gideon’s voice came from above.

 

_ “Captain, we've arrived in the Wild West.” _

 

“Thank you, Gideon. Have everyone meet me in the fabrication room. Ray, Barry, nothing stupid.” As she walked away, Ray gave a nod. He and Barry walked towards Damien, the older man looking at Barry.

  
“Is she right? Are you really planning something stupid?” Damien said, taking a step in the space he was given.

 

“Maybe...Probably...Most likely. But it could fix this whole thing and get Nora back.”

 

Looking at Barry, Damien’s eyes were soft. “I thought you were ready?”

 

“I can’t let this happen,” Barry said, showing his missing hand to his grandpa. Damien’s eyes hardened, ready to help save his little girl and grandson.

 

Releasing him was the easy part. The hard part was going to be smuggling him through the ship to the jump ship. Or it would’ve been if Barry wasn’t a speedster.

  
“You know, I'm only doing this because of my daughter and Barry,” Damien said as Barry skidded to a stop with them beside the jump-ship. “Wow.”

  
“Well, if this works, we can save her,” Ray said as Damien walked to the back of the ship. Barry took his spot in the pilot seat.

  
“Going somewhere, Raymond?”

 

Ray nearly brained himself on the door of the jump ship as he turned to face Nate. Barry cursed under his breath. “Uh Ha! No, no, of course not. Zari rerouted the time drive, so--” 

 

“Yeah.”  Nate nodded. “Gideon just said someone re-rerouted it. What are you doing?”

 

Shit. Ray was a crap liar and everyone on the ship knew it. “Well, Sara wanted the ship on lockdown, so…”

 

Darhk moved towards the door. Barry reached out to stop him, but the damage was already done.

 

Nate raised an eyebrow at the villain’s appearance. “So you decide to load Damien Darhk onto the Jumpship?”

 

Damien grinned and waved. “Hey, Nate.”   
  


“Don't wave,” Barry hissed.   
  


Barry didn’t hear the rest of what Ray and Nate said, but it looked like a hushed argument. Then, Ray balled up his fist and shoved it into Nate’s face. Apologizing as he ran, he got back on the ship. 

 

“Go, go, go!”

 

Barry didn’t need telling twice. He set the coordinates and began the takeoff sequence.    
  


“You know,” Barry heard Damien say as he took a seat beside Ray, “not that I couldn't watch Pompadour get punched out all day, but you could have just told him where we're going. Where are we going?”

 

“Back in time to save my mom,” Barry answered. The  _ again  _ was silent, but it almost made him laugh. He was messing with events he’d already participated in to save his mother’s life. For a second time. How about that?

  
  


  
  


They had boarded the ship, Zari running off to work, everyone else working on a way to defeat Mallus, Sara having left Rip with Jonah in the console room, the cowboy’s eyes looking at the British man. Rip looked at him, nudging his head toward the walkway. They walked in silence down to the bedrooms, Jonah obediently following the man, holding his tongue until he couldn’t.

 

“Finest view on this ship.” Jonah said as he made his way to Rip’s bedroom, the man turning with his usual stone face. “Your captain may have mentioned a suicide mission, your eagerness to leave people that care for you in the cold, holding whatever is left when you’re gone. I reckon that ain’t hardly fair.” He said, backing Rip up against the bed’s baseboard.

 

“In the moment that was the only solution to buy time.” Rip swallowed.

 

“So you’d leave me like that heartbroken fellow out there? Grievin’ for the days we didn’t share. Better listen good Michael-.” At the use of his birth name Rip looked up into the other's eyes, seeing fear and sincerity. “The next time you try somethin’ dumb like that think of me.” He whispered, pulling Rip into a kiss, the time traveler not fighting as he wrapped his arm around Jonah’s shoulder. He’d admit, Jonah wasn’t what he thought of in his last moments, it was his wife and son, his team, but Jonah was someone he couldn’t forget. If he had the choice to spend his last moments with anyone it would be the sheriff.

 

“Hello, this is Nathaniel Heywood speaking, and we have a code 113. Repeat, code 113.”

 

“Bollocks.” Rip groaned, but the two returned to the bridge.

  
“If the code is 113, it's off to the bridge for you and me.” Mick groaned, walking into the bridge. 

 

“You memorized Ray's song?” Nate said giddily.

 

“He sings it often enough.” Mick grumbled, the group stopping around the console.

 

“Nathaniel and I shared a cup of Lyoga root tea to access the memories of the original totem bearers.” Amaya said, Sara’s head falling.

  
“Ay.”   
  


“Oh, you are still high!” Zaei laughed, a groan escaping Sara.

 

“Now, the reason the totems haven't been working for us is not because we're unworthy. It's because we've been using them wrong.”

 

“The totems were not designed to be used individually. Individually. Individually.” Nate said, Sara’s head shooting up.   
  


“Shut up. Where’s Ray and Barry?” She said, everyone, looking over to Nate, the man looking pained.

 

“Ray punched my face with is bananas and stolen the jump ship with Barry and Damien.” 

 

“So where are they going?” Mick asked, concern laced in his voice.

 

_ “Zambesi, 1992.”  _ Gideon said, Mick swallowing as the sinking feeling returned to his stomach.

 

“Great! Ray did something stupid.” Sara groaned, rubbing her forehead. “Look, we need to stop Ray and Barry from screwing time up more.”

 

“Wait a minute.” Zari said, leaning over the console. Sara looked at her, not expecting an objection. “Who’s Barry?” Eyes looked at her widely, the signs meaning nothing good.

 

Barry fell against the wall of jump ship, holding himself as he faded back into reality once they landed in 1992. He had just disappeared from existence, but it didn’t feel like anything like he had suspected, he felt cold and empty. His grandpa had him pulled him into a hug, cradling him as if he’d disappear again. “Um-we should be stable now, technically Nora’s still alive in current time so your existence is currently still fixed in time. So we gotta save her now if we want to solidify Barry’s existence.” Ray said, opening the ship door.

 

Barry clung to Ray and Damien tightly as they ran through Zambesi, 1990, praying that his legs wouldn’t decide to disappear again. This was a terrible plan. A terrible, selfish plan, almost to the levels of Flashpoint. This was giving Mallus everything he wanted, but Barry had done that so many times before--with Thawne, with Zoom, with Savitar. If this could save someone he loved, wasn’t it all worth it? 

 

He skidded to a stop on the outskirts of the village, ignoring the screams and roars. That was a problem of the past. He turned his attention instead to his future--his so-called  _ destiny.  _

 

Nora Darhk was doubled over on her knees, screeching and screaming in pain. Mallus was rising. The battle for Zambesi was nearly won. 

 

“Okay,” Ray whispered, “here’s the plan: one of us knocks Nora out as gently as possible. Hopefully, that’ll stop this and give us enough time to--”

 

That wasn’t what Barry was there for. He pushed past Darhk and Ray, his eyes fixed on his mother. 

 

“Barry!” Ray hissed. “Barry, what are you doing?”

 

“Mallus,” Barry called out. Nora froze her spasms, and her head slowly twisted around towards him in an almost Exorcist-like move. “You know why I’m here.”

 

A cold smirk slithered across Mallus’ lips. “You’ve come, just as I knew you would, young Darhk.”

 

“Barry, don’t…!” Damien shouted, rushing forward, but Mallus held out a hand, and he was frozen in place. 

 

“Your grandfather came with the desire to sacrifice himself for you and your mother. Did you know that?” Mallus let out a laugh as he rose to his feet. “I underestimated him. I believed him to be cold and selfish--never once did it occur to me he actually had the heart to love his descendants with. But you…”

 

He approached Barry slowly, looking him over with his mother’s eyes, stroking his cheek with his mother’s fingers. “You, Bartholomew, I never underestimated. The strongest warlock of the age. The fastest man alive. With training, you could’ve ruled the world yourself. But, you are ambitionless, kind, heroic. All of the qualities that I knew would bring you into my grasp.”

 

“Just do it,” Barry breathed shakily. “Just let my mom go. Spare the Legends. I’ll do whatever you want.”

 

“Your mother is yours. I have given your friends the option to choose their own fates. I’ve even nudged one of them towards a gift for you--something that I hope will bring you comfort.” He leaned forward and whispered something. It was something impossible, something so hopeful and heartbreaking at the same time. Barry could barely believe it as the demon pulled away with a grin. 

 

He swallowed hard. “Why would you do that?”

 

“As a reward to you, and as punishment to your Legends.”

 

Barry didn’t understand, but how could he understand the mind of an immortal time demon? He turned to Ray. 

 

“Get ready to grab her and run.”

 

There were fresh tears in Ray’s eyes, but he nodded anyway. 

 

“And tell Mick...tell him that I love him. I always have. I never stopped, not once.” He glanced back at Damien, who was silently begging him to stop, but Barry was past the point of no return. He gave his grandfather a smile he hoped was reassuring and turned back to Mallus. 

 

“I’m ready.”

 

Demonic possession always seemed so painful in movies. Even when Mallus was trying to take over Nora, it looked like she was suffering. But for Barry, it was like nothing. Maybe Mallus was right, and he was the true vessel. All he knew, though, was that the demon pushed itself out of Nora Darhk, floated through the air, and then sunk into Barry’s body like it was nothing. 

 

He hadn’t even realized his eyes were closed until Mallus snapped them open. He couldn’t move his body. He couldn’t control his mouth. Instead of a monster like Nora was becoming, he was still  _ him _ , but there was a surge of new power inside of him. 

 

_ I will keep our deal, young Darhk _ . Mallus’ speech was more of a thought, a notion in Barry’s head.  _ And you keep yours.  _

 

Suddenly, he felt a pull at his center. His mind was dragged back into the proverbial darkness, the last thing he saw through his own eyes being Ray Palmer scooping his mom into his arms and running away with her and Damien. 

  
  


They’d tried to use the totems to create a champion to stand up to Mallus, having failed severely and the creature going up in flames. “ Right, we need to try again.” Amaya said, holding her hands out, but Sara turning and walking away.

  
“No, what we need to do is find some people that are worthy of using these totems.” Just then a light invaded their vision, Sara looking up to be greeted by five people walking her way.

  
“If that's not an entrance line, I don't know what is.” Ava said, head bowed as she approached Sara, a smile on her face. Wide smiles grew on their faces, looking at the people greeting their vision. “I got your message. We all did.”

 

“You guys just can't seem to keep yourselves out of trouble, can you?” Jax said, Mick’s attention dragging to the last of the group, mouth agape and tears coming to his eyes.

 

“I die for two minutes...you could have just called.” He smiled, walking over to the taller man. Nothing was said, Mick just pulling him into a hug.

 


	9. Chapter 9

_ “I wish I were an Apatosaurus,” said the little dinosaur, “so with my long neck I could see above the treetops.” _

 

Incessant beeping echoed in Nora’s ears.

 

_ “But if you were an Apatosaurus,” said her mother, “how would you hear me in the treetops when I told you I love you?” _

 

Something was wrong. She could feel it in her bones. She lost something...something she loved with every inch of her heart, even if she didn’t know why…

 

_ “What makes you so special, little Maiasaura?” said her mother. “Is it your ferocious teeth or long neck or pointy beak? What makes you special is out of all the different dinosaurs in the big, wide world, you have the mother who is just right for you, and will always…” _

 

She shot up with a gasp. Her limbs ached, her head was pounding, and there was an uneasiness in her stomach that made her nauseous. A hand grabbed her shoulder.

 

“Stay with me, Nora,” Ray Palmer’s voice said. She gasped for air, wondering why she was still there, where Mallus was. “Okay, you're safe,” Ray continued. They were in the medbay on the Waverider, but it was dark and quiet. “It's okay.”

 

She was, but the uneasiness, the  _ loss _ , was still there. Where was…? “No, my dad…”   
  


“I’m right here, Nora Doll.” Her father stepped into her eye line. He was miserable looking, ashen, his eyes dry of any happiness or spark. 

 

That left… “The boy…” she whispered. “That speedster boy. The Flash? Where is he?”

 

Ray and her father shared a guilty look between them. Ray sighed. “Barry, um...he took your place. He gave himself to Mallus to save your life.”

 

Nora frowned. “No...why? Why would he do that? I don’t even  _ know _ him.”

 

Ray opened his mouth to answer, but her father jumped in. “Because he’s a hero type. He knew that Mallus wanted him as his vessel, and he couldn’t stand someone else dying in his place.”

 

Ray frowned, and Nora could tell her father was lying, but neither of them called him out. That emptiness stayed in her stomach like she’d just lost a part of her. 

 

_ “...love you.” _

  
  


That night Mick had held Len so close, afraid he’d be gone again. They hadn’t talked, just cuddled, the talking was saved for the next day as they talked to their other recruits.

  
  
  


“So…after this you’ll have to go back right?” Mick groaned, holding onto Len’s hands, the younger man smiling to his lover.

 

“No. When the good director came to recruit me she brought a programmed clone of hers from the future. It took my place in the timeline, now I can come home with you and Barry.”

 

“When he comes back we’ll talk, try and start life back where it had been.” Mick said, his heart beating as Len brought a hand up and stroked Mick’s cheek. Mick leaned in, about to kiss his beloved partner when the saloon door was slammed open.

 

“Howdy partners! What did I miss!?”

 

“Where’s Darhk!?” Sara yelled, Mick and Len shooting up.

 

“Where’s Barry?!” Mick growled, just then Nora walked in, hand raised high.

 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wrong Darhk, wrong Darhk.” Nate yelled, drawing his gun, everyone drawing their weapons.

 

“ No, no, no, look, look, look, she's she's been de-Mallused. She's no longer a demon.” Ray said as Damien strolled in, waving at everyone, shutting the door behind him.

 

“So-so we don't have to fight Mallus anymore?” Wally said as he walked down the stairs.

 

“Uh, not exactly.” Ray said Len marching forward.

 

“Where’s Barry!?” He demanded, Ray’s eyes wide.

 

“Leonard?” 

 

“He sacrificed himself for Nora, and now he's Mallus's vessel.” Damien growled, horror striking across the Legend’s face, Mick leaning against the table. Len, however, grabbed Ray by the jacket and slammed him into the wall. 

 

“You were supposed to watch him! Not take him on a suicide mission! For what! For a mother that doesn't care! Why’d you let him do something so stupid and heroic?!”

 

“Like you did.” Mick said, Len’s eyes looking back at his lover. There was a moment of silence before Len dropped Ray, retreating the Mick.

 

“What are you all talking about?” Nora asked, a little pissed that she seemed out of the loop. The group looked around, eyes settling on Damien, Nora giving her father a small glare.

 

“Nora Doll, I need to talk to you in private.”

 

“No, I demand to be filled in like this whole goddamn group. I deserve to know what the secret is if I work with yo-.”

 

“Barry’s your son-.” Damien spoke almost too fast and rough for Nora to hear, the woman believing she had misheard. “The speedster that gave his life in place of yours, for all of our lives, he’s your son.”

 

Nora’s mouth twitched into a half smirk, this was one of her father’s unfunny jokes, trying to turn her away from asking questions. Looking around she saw the stern and sorrowful looks, starting to doubt herself. “That’s not funny and I want to know the truth about the speedster or I will walk out of here and find my own place Mallus won’t find. Just because some dumb kid decided to be the vessel doesn’t mean I have to die with the world.”

 

“His name-.” Sara began, walking to the front of the group, eyes set a serious glare. “Was Bartholomew Henry Allen, son of the late Henry Allen and Nora Thompson, also known as Darhk.” 

 

She stepped forward, standing in front of Nora, each glaring at the other. “I listened to the kid talk about his loving mother and father, how they never could hurt a fly, but I don’t see it. I don’t see the mother Barry talked about so fondly, all I see is a power hungry bitch that has ruined her son. Now are you going to hide and let your flesh and blood sacrifice mean something because I promise you right now, I will personally find you, erase your memories, and set you on this verge because what Barry does for this world is something it doesn’t deserve. We don’t deserve Barry, but I’m not letting him die for a worthless mother.” She growled, Len glaring from Mick’s hold.

 

“If we don’t save him-!” Len growled, tears in his eyes.

 

“If we don’t save him then we fuck up time to stop his stupidity.” Nora growled fist clenched. “I’m not going to let my son fix my mistake. He’s not going to be some pawn in Mallus’ game. You can prove the truth to me later after we avenge his death. If he’s really my son then I want him back.” 

  
  


“So what's new in the Old West?” Ray said, breaking the silence that had followed Sara’s speech. 

 

“Well, Caesar, Blackbeard, and Leif Erikson's crazy sister are demon pawns. They gave us an ultimatum to hand over the totems.” Amaya said, leaning back in her chair.

  
“How long do we have?” Ray asked, horses and people screaming outside. “Oh.”   
  


Sara marched outside, looking outside to see the army. Walking back inside she looked at the group of people, stern looks on their faces. “All right. We're facing an army of Romans, Vikings, and pirates. But you know what today is? Today's the day that we prove that Barry did not sacrifice his life in vain. And today is the day that we prove that we are not losers. And today is the day that we earn the name Legends.” The group of heroes cheers as Sara downed a shot, slamming it down the glass. “Now, how do we sneak out the back?”

 

Mallus’ goons rode into town like the bad guys in a cheap Western. Sara was waiting for them, totems in hand and more confidence than she had any right to have her swagger. 

 

“So,” she called out, striding into the street. She kept her eye on the balcony across from her, making sure that she wasn’t in the line of fire. “About your ultimatum.” 

 

“There’s no shame in surrendering, Captain Lance,” Caesar declared. Like he had any room to talk--didn’t he get murdered by all his friends? 

 

“Our new Gods may grant you mercy,” Leif Erikson’s crazy sister said. 

 

Blackbeard gave a sleazy smirk. “Yes, be a good girl and hand them over.” He reached forward like he was going to make a grab for them, but a warning shot rang out, hitting the ground in front of his boot. 

 

Len was still one hell of a shot. 

 

“I changed my mind.” She smirked. “New terms. You leave empty-handed, or you get hurt.”

 

They did  _ not  _ like that. Damn, Sara was glad her girlfriend had excellent timing on a horse. One second, she was ready to fight three armies on her own, the next Ava was pulling her on horseback, joking about it being her first time on a horse. 

 

That’s when all hell broke loose. The armies faced off the Legends and their allies in the strangest mele in history. 

 

Damien and Nora Darhk were using their magic to toss centurions like they were ragdolls. 

 

Kuasa and Amaya kicked ass.

 

Helen of Troy was a one-woman army. 

 

Len started as a sniper but moved down into the crowd with his cold gun when that got too easy. 

 

Sara lost sight of him for a moment, but she was almost positive Mick was beating the shit out of Caesar in the saloon, while Wally and Jax teamed up. 

 

In the eeriest way, the fight was over minutes after it started. The three armies fell in heaps on the ground, dead as doornails, leaving Salvation one massive graveyard. 

  
  


The Legends stood silently among the dead soldiers, vigilant of whatever Mallus had planned next. A flash of yellow lightning made Helen of Troy jump back, her gun raised, but Sara held out a hand. Since Wally was with them, there was only one person who could do that. 

 

Barry skidded to a stop on the other end of the battlefield, looking worn and worse for wear, but he wasn’t a hulking, winged demon, which Sara took as a bonus. 

 

“He fought him off.” Len grinned beside her. “That damn hero fought off a demonic possession and  _ won _ .”

 

There was a small cheer from the Legends, and Len and Mick both ran, full speed, at their boyfriend. Ava reached down and took Sara’s hand in her own at the sight--love renewed. Len kissed Barry deeply before throwing his arms around his neck, tugging him so close that they almost became one person. Mick stood by laughing with joy--more joy than Sara had seen from him in a while. She glanced over at Damien Darhk, who was smiling with relief, but Nora...she was frowning. 

 

Her brow was wrinkled, and she was shaking her head. “Something’s wrong,” she whispered. “Mallus can’t be defeated by anything but the totems.”

 

Sara whipped back around to Barry and the others. If he didn’t defeat Mallus…

 

“Mick! Len!” she screamed, drawing her weapon and breaking out into a run towards them. “It’s not Barry!” 

 

Mick was the first one to register the words, but even he was too late. Barry’s eyes turned red as a knife slipped from his sleeve. Len, at least, saw it coming at the last second, but he was only fast enough to turn so that, when Mallus stabbed him, it was in his side instead of his stomach. 

 

The demon yanked the knife out and threw it at Mick, who dodged it. “You son of a bitch!” he growled, charging at Mallus, but the demon just held out a hand, and Mick froze in place. 

 

“You all believe you can stop me, but with this vessel, I’m more powerful than you could possibly imagine.” He waved his hand, throwing Mick back towards the other Legends. He plowed into them like a bowling ball, knocking Sara and Ava to the ground. 

 

Mallus then dropped Len to the ground like he was trash, and raised his hands in the air. The eyes on the dead bodies snapped open, revealing red, and they began to rise. He laughed as Wally sped over to grab Len, flashing him back to their side. 

 

“You fools honestly believe you can defeat me?” he taunted. “I made Barry Allen a deal--if you don’t resist, I will spare your lives. If you fight, however, you will die. Give in--you can’t beat the combined power of Savitar, the Darhk bloodline, and  _ Malice _ .” 

 

“ _ Mallus _ ,” Wally muttered, right as Helen of Troy took her stance. 

 

“Go!” she commanded. “Make your preparations. We will fight to buy you some time.” 

 

“Jax,” Len moaned as Wally helped him inside. The young man rushed over, and Len handed him his cold gun. “Try not to hurt the face too much.”

 

Jax gave a humored smile and a nod. The rest of the team staggered inside of the saloon, ready, beyond all hope, to make their final stand. 

  
  
  



	10. No Angels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost unpacked, back at the fic writing.

Wally laid Len on the bar counter, the man hissing as Mick grabbed a bottle of whiskey and a seemingly clean towel. Pouring the whiskey on the stab wound Len growled, Mick placing the towel over the bloody gap. “How’s he holding up?” Sara asked, Len holding Mick’s hand in place.

“We need to get him to Gideon.” Mick said, looking at Len flench.

“I’ll take him.” Wally offered, but Sara held her hand up. 

“You won’t make it past Mallus.” Sara said, Len pulling Mick down into his face.

“Don’t let Barry die.” He said, breath calming. Smiling Mick was pulled into one last kiss before pulling away.

“This is going to hurt.” Mick said, pushing up Len’s sweater, placing a hand over the bloody wound, his hand heating up on the flesh. Len let out a scream as his wound cauterized, Mick holding his hand. When he removed his hand, Mick didn’t see any more blood leaking from the wound, only charred skin.

“Hey-.” Len said, cupping Mick’s cheeks. “Don’t die...don’t let Barry...” he said, staring up into sorrowful eyes.

“I won’t let anyone else die,” Mick whispered, pulling away to return to the others.

“Well, hopefully, this goes better than last time.” Zari said as they gathered into a circle, everyone starting to look nervous and scared.

“All right, we have to believe in the totems, that they've chosen each of us.” Amaya said, looking around.

“Well, if this really is the end of the world, then I choose to surround myself with you guys.” Sara said, grabbing hands and closing her eyes.

“Come on.” Nate said to Mick, the older man looking at Len sitting up with a struggle.

“Whoa. You feel that?” Sara muttered as the totems lit up.

“It's working.” Amaya responded.

“All right, now, imagine a powerful light of pure goodness.” Sara said, everyone's minds wondering to what they imagined as goodness, Mick thinking of Barry his smile. They could feel the energy as it combined to create their champion.

 

“Something's forming.” Wally smiled.

“Can I peek? I'm gonna peek.” Zari opened one eye, only to open the other in shock. “Oh, God.”

“Oh, God? What "Oh, God"?” Amaya said, a little too afraid to open her eyes.

“Everyone focus,” Sara snapped, Zari shutting her eyes only for Amaya to open hers.

“Wait, is somebody thinking of…”

“I'm sorry, you said think of something pure, and I thought--” Nate said, eye still clamped shut.

“No, you didn't.” Sara opened her eyes.

 

“Again, I said I'm sorry.”

 

“Yeah, I can't stop thinking about him, either,” Zari said. Everyone except Mick closed their eyes tight, the man looking to see what the commotion was.

“Oh God,” Len muttered, eyes going wide as the creature formed

“Guys, whenever you got-.” Jax ran inside but froze when at the monstrosity forming in front of him. Snapping out of it quickly, he ran to Len’s side to help him out as the saloon got smaller in space. 

“What the hell..?”

Len shook his head. “Just don’t ask.”

They skidded to a stop in front of the rest of their small army just as the ground began to tremble. Jonah stiffened.

“What the Sam Hill is going on?”

“I think this is part of Sara's plan,” Ava said, though she seemed uncertain. Before Len or Jax could explain, the roof of the saloon exploded. A beast soared through the air, landing hard on the ground, its blue fur blowing ominously in the wind. 

Then, Beebo smiled and held out his arms. “I lo-lo-love you.”

The positive? Mallus’ army was just as frozen in surprise as the Legends’ army. Freydís looked ready to take the knee and swear her fealty once again to her ‘Blue God’. The others were just confused.

 

“That,” Helen spoke up, “is your captain's plan?”

Ava ran to Jax, helping him move Len so he could lean on a barrel. “Where in the hell are Sara and the others?”

Len scoffed. “You’re looking right at them. Blame Heywood.” 

Even though he was putting on his normal, chilly air, Len couldn’t help but smile as Beebo charged. He tried to ignore the fact that the figure they were about to fight was one of the men he loved. 

Mallus didn’t seem too concerned though. When Beebo was within a few yards of him, he raised a hand and sent the giant blue bear flying over his head. Beebo hit the ground with a strange ‘boing’, and Mallus flashed over in a streak of lightning to stand on his chest. He dug his heel into Beebo’s throat. It seemed almost silly to think that a small person could cause something like the three-story Beebo to claw at his throat for air with such little effort, but, with Barry’s body, Mallus was formidable. 

Maybe they couldn’t defeat him with the totems anymore. 

“You’re weak,” Mallus growled. “Your hearts are divided because of my form. Some wish to defeat me by whatever means necessary, yet there is one strong heart that refuses to do what you must.”

He dug his foot in deeper. Len gasped. “Come on, Mick…”

Ava looked over at Len and tilted her head. “You and Mick were Barry’s lovers, weren’t you?” 

Len rolled his eyes. Why did this matter? “Yeah, and now I’m about to lose them both!” 

“Give Barry something to fight for,” Ava said. “Mallus can’t fight him and Beebo.”

That was crazy enough to work. But… “He did just stab me, y’know.”

Ava shrugged. “He didn’t kill you, though. Maybe that was Barry. Maybe he needs you to help him fight.”

He couldn’t second guess it. They didn’t have time. If he tried and failed or did nothing, it was going to end the same. At least he could fight back against fate, this time. 

He ran through the town and towards the field with Mallus and Beebo. He stopped a few feet away, feeling more unsure than he had in his entire life. 

“Barry!” 

Mallus didn’t turn. 

“Barry, look at me!” Still nothing. He sighed. “Scarlet…I need you.”

The demon raised his head slowly. If he hadn’t been looking for it, he wouldn’t have seen the small annoyance behind Mallus’ eyes when he turned, one that said the move wasn’t his decision. 

“You pitiful man,” Mallus taunted. “You still believe that you’re enough to save them. You couldn’t even save yourself.”

Len sneered. “I’m not talking to you. I’m talking to Barry. The same Barry Allen who loves forehead kisses and old musicals and mixes his popcorn with M&Ms, like the child you sometimes act like. The one who showed an old thief and a broken pyro that there was more to them than even they thought. 

“Barry…” he continued. “You and Mick are my everything. I need you here, with me. Mick needs you. We need you to fight back. Use your power.” 

“He has no power!” Mallus roared. “There is only my power!”

“No!” Len argued. “You’re weak and small. Barry, those are your powers. Take them back. Cut him off. You are greater than him. You are fucking Barry Allen--you defeated Reverse Flash, Zoom, Savitar, Vandal Savage, Rogues, shark men. This puntz is nothing.”

He could see Barry’s arms trembling. Beebo’s breathing was becoming less strained. “Stop!” Mallus growled, but Len didn’t give a shit. 

“I love you, Barry Allen. You’re a hero, our hero. For God’s sake, act like one!” 

Suddenly, Mallus threw back his head with a scream. Beebo sucked in air. Len grinned. 

“Lenny…” Barry--because, for those brief seconds, it was Barry--whispered. “Go...run…”

For once, Len listened. He heard the fighting behind him--the yells of Beebo’s ‘Beebo hungry’ and cutesy noises, mixed with Mallus’ yells of fury. He’d given the Legends and Barry a fighting chance. Now, he just had to hope that Barry didn’t die.

He stopped about a mile from the fight, where Ava, Jax, Helen, Jonah, Ray, the Darhks, and Kuasa were already watching. Len couldn’t bear to turn back around, though. What if they couldn’t save him? What if Barry died because of all this?

When he glanced back, Mallus was standing across from Beebo. He was cradling his arm, doubled over and pissed, but alive. Beebo was glaring at him but made no more moves to attack. Instead, his stomach lit up like a Care Bears, and a beam of mixed color, like the one that formed Beebo, struck Barry’s chest.

Len frowned. “What’s happening?”

Nora opened her mouth like she wanted to answer, but couldn’t think of what to say. Kuasa, on the other hand, shook her head. 

“I can’t believe it. They’re unleashing all of the totems’ powers. They’re trying to use their goodness to purge the demon from his host.”

“Will it work?” Damien asked, shifting nervously.

“I...I don’t know. Such magic has never been done.” 

Mallus writhed and shook, and Beebo stepped closer and closer, concentrating the beam on Barry’s body. He threw back his head and screamed. The sound was unearthly, shaking the ground below their feet. Len threw his hands over his ears to block the sound, but he could still feel it shaking his bones. 

Lightning started arching off of Barry’s body. For the first time, Len could see why Barry Allen was someone to fear. There was pure energy, limitless power, seeping out of his skin as he fought back against the demon. 

Then, black smoke oozed out of his mouth, nostrils, and eyes, like Mallus couldn’t handle the double assault. After all, nobody, not even a demon, could fight a battle on two fronts. 

The demon formed as a dark, shadowy figure between Beebo and Barry. The blue bear stopped their assault, but the lightning aura around Barry just grew. Barry glowed with an ethereal blue light as the bolts wrapped around the shadow, stabbed through it, twisted inside. 

Barry raised his hand slowly, with purpose. Then, he clenched his fist, and the field lit up like a bomb went off. 

The ground shook, everyone, taking off towards the newly formed crater, Len limping as he held his wound, hanging off of Jax's shoulder. “Guys! Guys!” They came to a stop, looking down to see everyone coughing, covered in stuffing and blue fur.

“Are you all right?” Ava said, looking at Sara as everyone brushed themselves off.

“Guys, we did it. Our totems united to create a single furry love child.” Zari said a wide smile on her face.

“Worst orgy ever.” Mick grumbled, looking up to see Len smiling down at him, making him smile. Damian wrapping his arm around his daughter.

“Barry…” she gasped. “Where’s my son?”

Damien searched around them for some sign of the speedster, even as Nora’s breaths became heavier, sobs threatening to wrack her body. “I...I don’t see him…”

 

“Damnation,” Jonah exclaimed as he looked around, “Now I just have seen - about everything.” Rip grabbed his hand and leaned against him.

“So wait,” Ava spits out a piece of stuffing. “Wha-That's it? You destroyed the demon?”

“I'm just glad the ancestors aren't here to see this,” Amaya said.

“Yeah, but Barry would be proud,” Sara said, Mick instantly looking around as the group of people jumped and cheered.

 

“Yes!” 

“We did it, Mick!” Nate yelled, everyone the group piling him in a hug. Len smiled from above the crater down at his lover.

“Get off of me!” Mick yelled, pulling away and immediately looking around for his lover, seeing nothing among the fluff. “Barry!” He started digging around in the fluff.

“Do you see him?” Len asked, looking as if he was ready to jump into the crater to tear it apart.

“Doll!” Mick screamed. Nora slid down the crater, using her powers to blow away the fluff.

“Barry!” she called out. Now everyone else was scanning around to see if they could find even an article on clothing, but there was nothing. No sign of him anywhere.

“I don’t think there's anything left,” Damien said, wrapping his arm around Nora as soon as she stopped. 

A silence fell over them as Mick felt his heart shatter. He looked back, expecting Len to be on the brink of tears, but all he saw was Len staring at the ground. A low moan broke through the quiet mourning, and Mick took off towards it. The team followed, Nora right behind Mick as they approached a bloody pile of stuffing and fur. Underneath, barely buried, was Barry’s figure. 

Mick swallowed as his eyes fell on the bloody figure of his boyfriend, groaning in pain. He’d never seen Barry this bad. Usually, his body healed too fast to tell, but this was horrifying. Mick took no time scooping Barry into his lap, the speedster whining.

“Hey Doll, I’ve got you.”

“Micky-” Barry choked, not a second later blood coming out of his mouth.

“Doll...” 

Barry heaved, more blood spilling from his mouth as Mick picked him up. He didn’t say anything, just hurried back to Gideon, not catching sight of Len’s horrified expression.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coldflashwave and I are going to finish up Darhkest before we post any more chapters, thank you for patiently waiting.

Nora stood over Barry, staring down at him. Laying in a medical chair Barry was hooked up to an IV, sedated while Gideon worked to get him to heal.

“Nora Doll?” Nora turned, eyes heavy from the lack of rest. Barry had been like this for three days with no change and Nora had rarely left his side. Currently, his boyfriends were sleeping in the chairs beside him, Len’s hand hanging over the side from when he had been holding Barry’s hand.

“How could we be so foolish. This is our blood…my baby. How could I let him grow up to be so caring when I have a heart of black.”

“Nora Thompson was a wonderfully nice woman, from what Barry told me.” Len mumbled, eyes still shut as he drifted out of sleep. Opening eyes he looked over to see Barry still unconscious, a from coldly staying on his face. “You should go to sleep.” Len mumbled, sitting up and stretching.

“I’m good.” Nora mumbled, pushing Barry’s hair back. She stared at the soft features, seeing a version of her father that she’d only seen in pictures. “He’s so young, he shouldn’t have a life like this.”

“Like his mother shouldn’t have had a life like she did because her dad was dead set on ruling the world.” Damien said, wrapping an arm around his daughter. Len stood, walking over and grabbing hold of his lover's hand.

“I’ll watch him.” Len said, kissing Barry’s hand, the younger’s breath hitching and then speeding up. 

“What’s going on?”

“A nightmare Miss. Darhk.” Gideon said, Barry’s head tilting to face Len.

“Micky.” He groaned in pain, Len kissing his hand.

“He’s asleep Scarlet, but don’t worry, I’ve got you.” Len whispered, kissing Barry’s cheek. The teen drifted back to sleep, Len rubbing circles into the back of Barry’s hand. “Gideon, pull up Barry’s x-ray chart.”

“Of course Mr. Snart.” Gideon said, an image showing up on the screen behind the chair. “His internal organs are still damaged, his body still hasn’t gained enough energy to begin to heal itself.”

“How long will it take for his meta genes take to kick in?” 

“Undetermined.”

“Just alert us to any changes.” Len said, pushing Barry’s bangs back.

“Of course Mr. Snart.” Gideon said, going silent as Len grabbed Nora by the arm, pulling her from the room.

“Who said you can fucking touch me.” Nora growl, ripping her hand out of Len’s grasp, only to be slammed against the wall, the cold gun pressed against her abdomen.

“If he doesn’t get better, I don’t care the repercussions, I will travel to the day Barry’s born and take him from the hospital. I’ll give him to a woman deserving of him.” Nora glared at Len, not even flinching, just staring coldly. Len just glared at the woman, wanting nothing more than to ice Nora’s head into nothing but a bloody mess. Pulling the gun away Len released her and holstered it, walking a grab with a mutter. “Seriously, how’s Barry your son?”

 

Rip lingered in the library, silent and alone, holding a glass of scotch in his head, but too lost in thought to take a sip. He’d been ready to die. He’d been so ready to see Miranda and Jonas again, to hold his loved ones in his arms. For the past five years, he’d felt purposeless, lonely, like he was in a room full of people, but no one could see him. 

He missed the comradery with the Legends more than anything, but even here, on his own ship, he felt that moment had passed, and he was once again alone. 

Rip was so lost in thought, he didn’t even hear the footsteps entering the room until a raspy voice coughed. “I think now would be time enough to talk about that incident.”

Rip turned to see Jonah standing inside the doorway, his hat and coat off, showcasing the scar that was yet another reminder of his failures to protect the ones he loved. He remembered their moments together, back in Calvert when Rip considered staying in the 1800’s, abandoning all he’d ever worked for and staying with the man he’d come to love. 

He knew what would happen to Jonah if he left. The guilt weighed on him every day since he left. But still, he returned for more, again and again, like a kicked dog seeking affection. The affection that he knew Jonah would be all too willing to give if only asked. 

Instead, Rip looked away, hoping that Jonah would get the message that he wanted to be left alone. He deserved to be alone. 

A rough hand grabbed his arm and spun him around. “Hey.” He was met with an angry, concerned frown. “Don’t you do that to me. Don’t you shut me out like that. Not after everything.” 

Without an audience around to judge either of them, Jonah’s hand slipped down Rip’s arm to grasp his hand. Rip closed his eyes, reveling in the touch, his breath catching in his chest. Jonah’s other callused hand brushed against the hair above his ear. 

“What’s wrong? You can tell me why the hell would you pull some shit like killing yourself?”

“The Legends needed to get away…”

“Bullshit,” Jonah scoffed. “I’ve seen you beat odds worse than that with a smirk on your face and three escape plans ready. You wanted to go out there and die. Why would you leave again?” 

Rip shuddered. What did it mean when a cowboy from the 1800's known him better than his own teammates? Then his own bureau? “I felt like I didn’t have a purpose Jonah.,” he confessed. “After my family died, the only thing that kept me going was my thirst for revenge. Then, it was my sacred duty to protect the Spear of Destiny. Now, though...I have nothing. Just an empty hole in my heart that can’t be filled. It’d be best if I just passed on to be with them. I do miss my wife and son…and after what happened with Calvert…I didn’t expect you to still want me.” 

Jonah nodded along, and, for the first time, it occurred to him that Jonah actually understood what he was talking about. His own thirst had been quenched, thanks to the Legends and the apprehension of Quentin Turnbull. His whole life had been taken from him in a day, and there was a constant reminder of what happened every time he looked in the mirror. 

Using the hand Jonah was holding, Rip reached up to gently caress the scar. “I should’ve been there for you,” he whispered. “I should’ve stayed. I should’ve come back. I should’ve…”

Jonah shushed him, leaning forward to rest their foreheads together. “It doesn’t matter anymore. For a time traveler, you spend a hell of a lot of time focusing on the past instead of the future. Instead of the present. Just…” he blew out a slow breath, pushing in closer, “just stay with me now. In the right now.”

Rip didn’t know who moved first, though he thought it was probably nearly in unison, both angled their heads, and their lips pressed together gently. 

“Stay here with me, Michael.” Jonah whispered into the kiss. “Neither of us need to be alone again.”

Rip knew what his answer would be. He wouldn’t make the same mistakes again.

“What would we do? If I did stay?”

Jonah chuckled and kissed Rip again, deeply and lovingly. “Whatever the hell you want. Just as long as I get to love you as much as I want.”

That sounded good. It sounded so good. His answer was quick and unquestioning. 

“Yes.” 

His heart was light and joyful. Finally, it was like everything was going to be okay. 

Then, an alarm started to blare overhead, and Rip knew that, though his heart was healed, two more hearts were about to be shattered.

 

Len busied himself in the kitchen, making lunch for me Mick and himself, Barry’s favorite soup with plenty extra in case Barry woke up today. He stood alone, pouring soup into bowls while Gideon played, No Angels sang by Bastille, it reminded him of Barry singing. When he was cooking Barry usually sang that song over and over, his lover blessed with the voice that deserved to be on Broadway but instead went to waste on their ears. Lifting the soup on the tray Len began to carry it down the hall towards the medbay, a smile on his face as the music followed, the beat infectious to his walking, the man smiling. As he approached the medbay the music suddenly cut out, Gideon cutting in.

“Mr. Snart, Mr. Allen is crashing.” The bowls shattered on impact with the ground while Len ran to the medbay. When Len turned the corner Barry was thrashing on the chair, being held down by Mick and Damien while Nora held his head in place. 

“Gideon, get him stabilized!” Len shouted, grabbing Barry’s hand.

“I can’t Mr. Snart, his vitals are crashing at an alarming rate and his internal organs are shutting down.”

“Barry! Barry! You need to start your healing!” He yelled, leaning down. “Please Scarlet, I don’t want to lose you.” He said, only to be greeted by blood coming out of Barry’s mouth in a cough.

“That’s not good.” Damien growled, struggling to keep Barry down. Suddenly he stopped, the struggling stopped and Barry laid motionless in the chair.

“Gideon?”

“I’m sorry Mr. Snart. I hadn’t the resources, I’m detecting no heartbeat.” The room was quiet for a moment, tears coming to Len’s eyes. Mick came up behind him so quietly he hadn’t even noticed until strong arms wrapped around him and they were rocking. Len broke down, turning and holding onto Mick as the tears ran free. The older man just rocked them, staring at the bloody and still body of their lover. Damien held Nora as she had her own breakdown, the young woman sinking to the ground as she cried, clutching her father. 

“My baby.” She kept repeating. Sara ran in, stopping in the doorway, a white sheet in her hands. Looking between the people she slowly walked in and draped it over Barry, never taking her eyes off of him. It took a few minutes but she managed to pull herself away, escorting everyone out of the room.

 

They sat in the dining area, staring into nothing, a beer in Mick’s hand as the other Legend’s sat quietly. Nate busied himself making cookies as a way to distract himself. They all sat in silence, Len leaning against Mick, watching him drink his beer, both their eyes red and puffy from crying. As Mick raised the bottle Len stole it, taking a drink from it. “How many do we have to lose?” Ray asked, taking a drink from his own beer, a rare sight.

Sara hovered in the doorway, her arms crossed over her chest like a comfort blanket. She wished there was something she could say, some comfort she could give. Ava looked up from where she stood to hover around the counter. Sara willed her to stay put, but instead, she wandered over to the door. 

Ava shifted nervously. “I’m sorry. I know how hard it is to lose someone. You’ve lost so much...I just…” She took a deep breath. “I don’t know what to say that could possibly help.” 

“There isn’t anything that you can say,” Sara replied, an edge to her voice. Ava flinched like Sara had slapped her, and guilt settled in her stomach. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like that.” 

Ava nodded but didn’t say anything else. Instead, she settled behind Sara, wrapping her arms around her waist and resting her chin on her girlfriend’s shoulder. 

It was the most comforting feeling she’d felt in a long time. 

“Why Barry? He’s better than a lot of us.” Ray asked, Len just laying against Mick, rubbing his chest.

“Indeed, I think a toast is in order before we send out to fix the timeline. With Mr. Allen gone I’ll have to pass the schematics for Gideon on to Mr. West.” Rip said, raising his glass, Jonah’s arm around his waist.

“How am I going to tell my dad, Iris, everyone. Devoe’s going to win.” Wally mumbled, hiding his face.

“A problem for another day. To a great man that we leave behind.” Nate said, raising his glass.

“Seriously, out of all of us why Barry?” Zari said head bowed.

“Because Barry can’t let anyone die. He’d always have to be the hero, save everyone even when you can’t…but that’s what…was the best thing about him.” Len said, stealing another drink.

“Mr. Snart-.” Gideon began, but Len cut him off.

“Not now Gideon.” He mumbled, Nate, carrying the empty pan towards the fridge.

“Nate?” A hushed voice came from the hallway beside the fridge, Nate peeking to see who it could be.

“But Mr. Snart, it’s important.”

“Unless it's a meteor hitting the earth in 1832 to eradicate dinosaurs we don’t need it right now.” Sara barked, wiping her eyes her eyes.

“Miss. Lance, it’s about Mr. Allen.” Gideon spoke.

“What?!” Len growled, on the verge of tears once more. Suddenly Nate screamed, swinging the pan. A thud resounded, everyone looking over at his to see him hovering over someone’s legs.

“Zombies…again!” He yelled, Sara, grabbing her staff and rushing over, ready to fight out her emotions. She stopped when she saw Barry laying flat on his back, holding his nose that was now bloody.

“Goddamnit Nate.” He growled, hissing in pain.

“Oh my god.” Sara mumbled, looking down in horror and shock.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, we took a break to figure things out. Comments loved and cherished.

“Oh my god!” Sara yelled in sheer shock, looking down to see the speedster. She kneeled down, pulling the youngest hands away from his nose. “Hold still.” She said, grabbing his nose and without notice popped it back into place.

 

“Fu…ck.” he muttered, holding his nose. “What the hell Nate?” 

 

Chairs scooting out to see the commotion. Nora beat everyone else, spotting Barry on the floor, still bloody from earlier.

 

“Barry.” She whimpered as Barry sat up, tackling him in a hug. “My baby boy.”

 

“Mom.” Barry mumbled, hugging her back, a hand going down his back. Damien cut through the people, kneeling down in front of Barry.

 

“How do you feel?”

 

“Like I got my ass handed to me.” He said as Nora cupped his cheeks, the teen catching sight of Mick standing in the doorway, shock on his face. “What’s our next move against Mallus?” He asked, Nora, looking back at Damien. 

 

“Mallus is gone sweetheart, he can’t hurt you again. Don’t you remember?”

 

“The last thing I remember was Zambezi with Ray and grandpa.” Barry said rubbing his head. Looking down he saw all the blood covering his torn up T-shirt. “Must have been a hell of a fight.” He said with a dorky smile, Nora smiling back and nodding.

 

“There’s someone you need to talk to.” She said, looking back at Mick blocking the doorway. “We’ll talk later Barry.” She whispered, kissing his forehead before assisting him to stand. Standing Barry brushed himself off and slowly walked over to the older man. He looked panicked, worried, and even scared, but moved nonetheless. When Barry was feet away he smiled nervously, gripping his hand. The air between them was tense, Barry swallowing as the man before him looked like his heart had been broken and poorly stitched back together.

 

“Hey, Micky…sorry about your head.” He said, the older man just staring with tears in his eyes.

 

“Doll.” He said before pulling Barry into a hug, a wide smile on his face. The younger man was shocked but smiled as he wrapped his thin arms around Mick’s broad shoulders. 

 

“I’m sorry Micky.” He cried, holding onto the larger man who wouldn’t release him.

 

“It’s fine Doll, everything’s fine. I thought I’d lost you.” Mick pulled away, weaving his hand into Barry’s hair.

 

“I promise I’m done. It’s you and me from now on, us against the world.” Barry said, pulling Mick into an even closer hug than he had ever before.

 

“What am I? Chopped liver.” Barry’s head shot up, a chill running down his spine as he caught sight of Len standing behind Mick. A wide smile on his face spread at the sight of his previously dead boyfriend, now in tears as he pulled away from Mick. Before he knew it, Barry was collapsing in his arms.

 

“Leonard, is this really you or am I dead?” Barry cried, pulling him into a kiss before he could respond. Len grabbed Barry by the hips, holding him close as he pulled him into a deeper kiss. “Please don’t be a dream.” He whispered, hiding in Len’s shoulder.

 

“I’m here.” Len whispered, holding him like he’d fade away if he let go.

 

“Are you guys going to stay on the floor?” Ava said, Len, glaring at her, only for Mick to pick them up, Barry pulling away and wiping his tears away.

 

“Sorry.” Barry whimpered, Len and Mick, grabbing his hands. “Can we…?”

 

Len understood immediately and led him out of the room. Mick followed, showing them the way to the library, where they could have some privacy. 

 

Len pulled out a chair for Barry to sit in, while he sat on the desk and Mick hovered between them. 

 

“Wha--how? What’s going on?” Barry asked. He was confused and needed answers before he could let himself be relieved that Len was alive. What if it was an alternate version? Or some past version? 

 

“It’s really me,” Len said, almost as if he could read his mind. “Sara’s clone girlfriend saved my life so I could save yours.” 

 

Barry wasn’t sure what he was feeling. It was all too much--relief, sadness, confusion, anger, joy. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Mallus?”

 

“Gone.”

 

“My mom and grandpa? Are they going to prison?”

 

“Probably grandpa, but I’m sure an argument could be made for your mom.” 

 

He nodded. That was fair. He needed to be born, though, so the Time Bureau would have to let her out at some point. 

“Scarlet…” A hand fell on his arm, but Barry didn’t dare open his eyes. “Scarlet, look at me.”

 

The hand moved to his knee as Len slid from the desk and onto the floor at his feet. Sighing, Barry opened his eyes, choking down a sob when he was once again met with the face of his previously-dead lover. 

 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry for what I’ve put you both through. But I’d do it again if it meant that Mick didn’t, or that you’d both be safe from the Time Masters.” 

 

“I love you.” That was all Barry could say, all he’d  _ wanted  _ to say to both of them since the past year or so they’d been apart. 

 

“I love you, too.” Len smiled. There was a grunt above them, and Barry rolled his eyes. 

 

“Get down here, you emotionally constipated gorilla.” He grabbed Mick’s arm and dragged him down with a laugh. “We love you, Mick Rory.”

 

He pressed a kiss to Mick’s forehead, and Len rested his head on Barry’s knee. There was a small whisper of ‘I love you, too’, before they all fell into silence, just absorbing each other’s company for as long as they could. They knew it wouldn’t last--Barry had to stop Devoe, and no one knew how that would end, but they had now. And, in that now, they had each other, and the love between them, and nothing and no one was taking that from them. 

  
  
  
  
  


Sara watched her two crewmates and their speedster boyfriend from the jump ship screen. It was amazing that people forgot there were cameras everywhere and that, as captain, she could access them anytime. 

 

She sighed. Love was hard. She knew that better than anyone. And, when time travelers fell in love with a speedster, it was that much harder. 

 

“Sara?”

 

She turned to see Ava climbing onboard. Her eyes caught the footage and she smiled sadly. “That’s called spying.”

 

“I call it ‘captaining’.” She grinned up at her girlfriend. “Have you decided what you’re going to do about Nora?” 

 

Ava sighed. “She’s a time criminal. According to every rule in the handbook, she has to go to prison.”

 

“But then Barry won’t be born,” Sara argued. “The Flash won’t be born.” 

 

“There will still be a Flash without Barry Allen. But, yes, that’s my dilemma.” 

 

Sara shook her head. “This isn’t fair. None of it. Nora has manipulated her entire life. In the moment of truth, she did the right thing. Doesn’t that mean anything?”

 

“It does to me,” Ava agreed. “But just because I’m director doesn’t mean that I get to pick and choose the rules I follow. There are trials and a whole system we have to abide by. I don’t think they’ll rule in her favor.”

 

Sara groaned. The bureaucracy was infuriating. If only there were a way--

 

She froze. 

 

_ We screw up time for the better.  _

 

She jumped to her feet. “I’m...I’m going to go see Ray. I think he got injured during that fight.”

 

Ava frowned, but Sara didn’t offer any other explanation as she ran out the door. She didn’t stop until she made it to Ray’s room. She banged on the door until he answered. 

 

“Sara? What’s wrong?”

 

She smiled. “Do you still have Damien Darhk’s time stone?”

  
  
  


Nora rested her head on her father’s shoulder. After her son woke up, the time agents decided to move the pair of them to the brig for ‘safekeeping’. Meaning so they wouldn’t escape. 

 

She knew what they were planning. They would wipe her son from history just to punish her. She may have deserved prison, but Barry didn’t deserve the consequences of her actions. 

 

“It’s going to be okay, Nora Doll,” her father repeated for the thirtieth time. She hadn’t believed him the first time, and she wasn’t believing him now. 

 

“They’re going to wipe him from existence,” she whispered. “And it’s my fault.”

 

Her father shushed her. “It’s not your fault. It’s mine. I never should’ve dragged you into this. But I promise I will get you out of it.”

 

Suddenly, the doors to the brig slid open. “Don’t make promises you can’t keep, Darhk,” Sara said, striding inside with Palmer at her heels. 

 

Nora and Damien jumped to their feet. “Sara,” she begged, “please don’t let them do this. Barry won’t exist if I don’t go into the past. I  _ have  _ to go, please!”

 

“I will take all of her prison time,” Damien offered. “All of it, if you let her go.”

 

Sara and Ray shared a look before Sara pursed her lips. “Sorry, can’t accept that offer, Darhk. As much as I hate it, there’s something else I have to do.”

 

She touched the pad beside the cell door, and it slid open. “Ray,” she ordered, “give ‘em the rock.”

 

Smiling--always with the  _ smiling _ \--Ray handed her a time stone. 

 

“You two are escaping custody,” Sara explained. “The Time Bureau doesn’t know about this, meaning you’ll have to keep your heads down. You have to go to the 1980’s, Central City, but beyond that, you live good, villain-less lives. In fact…” She pulled out a device and flashed it in Nora’s eyes.

 

She squeezed them shut and shook her head. “What was that?”

 

“I put a delay on it,” Sara explained. “In an hour, you won’t remember any of this. Your father will have to make up a story about why, but he’s a good enough liar. You can’t know about Barry or any of it. You need to live a clean slate life.”

 

Tears started to form in Nora’s eyes. Sara made it sound like something she  _ had  _ to do, but Nora could see it for what it was. She was blessing Nora with a life free of all Mallus had done to her, free from the darkness and grief. Her father’s punishment was that he would always know that she would be murdered one day, but she could live a life free of that knowledge.

 

She smiled. “Thank you, Sara. Thank you, Ray.” 

 

They gave her a nod, and Ray pulled something out of his pocket--a shrunken file cabinet. Damien raised an eyebrow. 

 

“It’ll grow big once you hit the 80’s,” Ray explained. “We had Gideon design entirely new identities for you both. Nora Thompson and Neil Thompson--sorry, both of your names together would raise red flags.” 

Her father rolled his eyes but seemed to agree. 

 

“Remember,” Sara warned, “heads down. We’ll be keeping an eye on you both.”

 

Nora agreed. She didn’t care if they pitched tents in her front yard. Her son was safe. Her father was safe. That’s all Nora Dar--Nora  _ Thompson  _ could ever ask for. 

  
  
  
  


Barry hadn’t faded away, Sara taking that as a win. However, as soon as Damien and Nora left Damien returned, concern growing in her. “Darhk, what are you doing?”

 

“I need Barry, I want to show him something.” 

 

“He’s busy.”

 

“Well, this is something he can’t miss.” Damien said, a silence passing over them before calling out to Gideon. Not a moment later Barry was there, a confused look on his face.

 

“Where’s Mom?” Concern painting his voice.

 

“It’s okay, she’s fine, but I need you to come with me.” Damien held out his hand, Barry taking it without even thinking. He blinked, then he was in a hospital, walking with Damien down the hallway. 

 

“Grandpa? Why are we here?” Barry asked as they turned a corner. “Today is March 14, 1989.” Barry’s ears perked up, looking at his grandpa as he now understood. They ducked into a room, Barry coming face to face with his younger parents. 

 

Barry stood with his grandfather, looking down at his mother in the hospital bed, his father to the side of her, and he was laying in her arms, a few hours old. “He’s beautiful Nora Doll, what are you naming him?” Damien asked, the speedster laying back.

 

“I’m not sure, we have his middle name picked out, but we can’t decide on a first name. We’ve had a few; Grant, Thomas, Damien.” Nora said, bouncing Barry.

 

“What about after your great grandpa, Bartholomew.”

 

“Hm, Bartholomew Henry Allen...I love it.” Damien smiled down at his daughter and baby grandson, then over at his adult grandson. 

 

“He definitely has his mother’s eyes.” He said, causing Nora and Henry to look up at Barry.

 

“Dad…who’s this?” Damien looked at Barry, the young man scratching the back of his head.

 

“I’m a distant cousin, I just came to visit before I left town. I’m Sam, I don’t think we’ve met.”

 

“Nora, my husband Henry, and you already know Barry.” She said, kissing the baby’s forehead so lovingly. 

 

“He’s beautiful…congrats Nora.” Barry said, looking at his younger self-asleep in his mother’s arms, innocent to the horrors the world will put him through.

 

“Thank you, Sam. Are you staying? I’d love to get to know him.” Nora said with a yawn, Henry taking Barry from his mother’s arms.

 

“I can’t...I’ve got to go home and makeup with my partners for something dumb.” Barry said, Nora’s eyes already fluttering.

 

“Okay...I’ll sees you around later then.” She mumbled, drifting off after hours of exhausting labor.

 

“See you later Nora.” Barry said, brushing against his mother's hand. He stared for a moment at her peaceful face before turning and following Damien out of the room, shutting the door behind them.

 

“Thank you.” Barry said, looking at his grandfather. “For showing me that everything's going to be okay.” Barry said. “For making sure I was born, on the path I deserve.”

 

“Your boyfriends would kill me if I changed your fate.” They stopped down the hall, Damien smiling at his grandson. “They may be the biggest pain in my ass, ruining my plans all the time...but they mean the world to you.”

 

“I’ve always wondered, how can you love me, grandpa. I’m the complete opposite of you. I put people like you in prison.”

 

“You are my grandson, I am so proud of you. If anyone deserves to be hated, it's me. I’ve done so much, I killed a friend of yours and I can’t ever fix that, even with this stone. If I do there are repercussions of what I do.” A smile came to his face, Barry patting his shoulder. 

 

“Now you’re talking like a Legend.” He dropped his hand, looking at his grandpa with sad eyes. “Doing what we all do, we know the risks, that's what makes us heroes, putting ourselves in front of others.” Barry said, gripping his wallet in his pants, where a picture of his boyfriends and himself was. “I think I’m ready to go home and spend time with my heroes.” Damien nodded, taking his hand. Before he could blink Barry was back on the Waverider, in the hallway outside Mick’s room.

 

“Take care of yourself, Barry. I’ll come to visit. If you ever need me you can find a spell in the library to summon me.” Barry smiled, pulling his grandpa into a hug, the man smiling and holding him back.

 

“I’ll be thinking about you, if you ever need me you know where I’ll be.” He pulled away, smiling at the older man. “Goodbye, Grandpa.” Barry said, ducking into the bedroom as his grandfather disappeared, his boyfriends sitting on their bed.

  
  
  
  


They moved to Mick’s room after an hour. They knew their time was short, but they just wanted...they  _ needed _ to be with each other. Barry laid in Mick’s bed, pressed between Len and Mick, pressing up close to them. “By the time you guys get home, I’ll have dealt with Devoe.”

 

“Just be careful, we just got you back.” Mick said, weaving his hand into Barry’s hair, Len, attacking his neck with hungry kisses.

 

“Or just stay here, with us…we could get reacquainted.” Len said, holding on to Barry’s hips.

 

“Don’t worry, we’ll get reacquainted at home. I’ve been at Iris’ for a while…could not stand to be alone in such a big place.” Barry said, rubbing his hand up and down Mick’s chest.

 

“So what happened…after I died?” Len asked, Barry, looking up at Mick with sad eyes.

 

“I-I got hot-headed.” Mick said, looking into Barry’s eyes. “And I’m sorry Doll.”

 

“We’re sorry.” Barry said, Mick turning them so Barry was on his back, Mick nipping at his neck, Barry filling the rooms with chuckles.

 

“My perfect Doll, how’s your back?”

 

“It’s fine.” Barry said, looking over at Len with a smile on his face. “Until later.”

 

“We’ll drop you off and travel to a few weeks and meet you, then we can get back to the important places.” Len said, leaning over and stealing a kiss from the speedster, a smile coming to his face. “So whose this Ralph guy Mick told me about?” He said with a smirk, Barry’s hands covering his eyes as a big smile stretched across his face.

 

“Oh my god, no one you need to be jealous of, just a friend.” Barry said, reaching over to the nightstand, grabbing his phone. He tapped the screen a few times before turning his phone to show Len a picture of Ralph, one of them just hanging off each other’s shoulders with smiles on their faces.

 

“Damn, put him on your cheat list.” Len said, Barry, rolling his eyes.

 

“I got you two, that’s enough.” Barry joked, Len, teasing him as Mick watched them happily, wondering why he deserved these two because he knew deep down he didn’t. Rolling off of Barry and onto his side Mick watched his lovers play around with each other, Len currently teasing Barry about his more than the obvious crush on Ralph.

 

_ “Mr. Allen, it's time to head back.”  _ Gideon spoke up, the room seeming to lose all light in it. Looking down at his lover Barry was frowning.

 

“I guess that’s my cue…you guys hurry back as soon as you can.”

 

“We promise we will Scarlet.” Len said, kissing Barry’s hand.

 

“As soon as we drop you off we’ll be on our way Doll.” Mick smiled, letting his lover pull away from them, cold brushing over him.

  
  


Rip stood at the jump ship, staring aimlessly. His mind was both down the hall and years into the future. He wanted to move on--he wanted Jonah more than anything. Back when he first left, when he was reunited with Miranda, he knew that part of his heart would be left in the West. He told himself it was because of the heroics, of the chance to make a difference. But, in reality, it was those long nights with Jonah. Whether they were sitting around a campfire or riding through the desert, at the time, it was the happiest he’d ever been. 

 

Everything changed after he married Miranda and Jonas was born. He loved them with every bit of his heart. Jonah became a memory, an almost of his past he chose not to linger on. 

 

Now, he had a chance to make something of that almost. He’d agreed to stay with Jonah, but there was a twinge of guilt in his heart. His family held him back. Was moving on a disrespect on their memory? If he allowed himself to be happy,  _ truly happy _ , what did that make him? 

 

“There’s no shame in wanting to live.”

 

He nearly jumped out of his skin as Sara approached him. She smirked. “Sorry, but I could almost read your thoughts. I know about your plans with Jonah. I’m happy for you.”

 

“I’m...uncertain about my decision.”

 

Somehow, Rip always knew that Sara understood. Genuinely, wholeheartedly. “When my sister died, I was a mess. You know that.”

 

Rip nodded. 

 

“I was angry and ready to kill Damien Darhk, damn the consequences. When I finally let go of that need for revenge, all that anger, I thought I was betraying Laurel’s memory. But really, I was doing what she would want. Making yourself miserable won’t bring back the dead, and it’s not a penance you have to pay for surviving. You’re allowed to move on, be happy, and love again. Miranda and Jonas will forgive you for letting them go. You’ll never forget them, but they don’t have to be an ax above your neck, either.” 

 

Rip looked at Sara. She was truly a magnificent woman, wise beyond her years and flecked with gold where she was damaged. If anyone took over his ship, he has overjoyed it was her. He pulled her into a hug. 

 

“Thank you, captain.” 

 

Sara chuckled. “Anytime, captain. Now, you need to call your Brokeback boyfriend and get him down here. The jump ship is all queued up and ready for you both.”

 

Rip’s jaw dropped, but Sara gave him a dismissive wave. “It’s fine. Consider it a gift. Also, if we call you on it, you better pick up. Never know when we need a Time Master and a cowboy.”

 

She turned and left, leaving behind something that Rip thought he’d lost a long time ago. Hope for his future. 

  
  


Barry hugged Rip as Jonah loaded what belongings Rip had into the jump ship. “It’s been nice to officially meet you, Mr. Allen.”

 

“Anytime Rip.” Barry said, pulling away. 

 

“I do have one thing for you, Mr. Allen.” Rip pulled out a rolled up piece of paper from his jacket pocket, handing it over. “They are the schematics for Gideon.”

 

“Thank you Rip. I hope to see you again, and Mr. Hex.” Barry said with a smirk to the cowboy coming up behind him. He put his hat on Rip, pulling him back against him.

 

“We better get going, Michael.” He whispered, Rip shaking.


	13. Chapter 13

Applause, it was the first thing Barry, heard when reached the ground, the hero disoriented from the explosion. He couldn’t focus, looking around the crowd of people clapping, seeing Ralph and Cisco cheering. Stumbling Barry ran off, ducking into an alleyway where his legs had given out, the young man expecting to hit the ground. Instead he found contact with muscular arms, being scooped up in them.

 

“I got you Doll, I got you.” He heard, the younger man shutting his eyes in exhaustion.

  
  


Len and Mick had waited, watching the show from the ground as an explosion burst through the air, Barry sent flying into a building before he got back in his feet. He stood in the center of the crowd, which applauded to him, his suit torn up and Barry a little disoriented. They followed as he disappeared into an alleyway, just in time to catch him as he stumble over his own feet. Picking him up the two men traveled back to Star Labs, Caitlin hooking Barry up so they could monitor his vitals.

 

“It’s good you brought him back immediately, he’s dehydrated. Thank you Mick…Leo.” Iris said with a smile, Len’s eyebrow raising.

 

“When the hell did I say Leo was okay? It’s Len little miss detective.” Len said, Iris’ eyes widened, along with the others.

 

“Snart, I thought you were dead.” Joe said, then glared at Mick. “You have no right to be here! After what you’ve done to my son.”

 

“We’re working on it.” Mick grumbled, rubbing circles into the back of Barry’s hand.

 

“I don’t want you near him you lunatic.” Joe growled, Len stepping between them.

 

“Cut it out, Barry’s old enough to know what he wants and what’s right and wrong. We’re working on fixing everything so now can we move back to the important thing...Barry.” Len said, looking down at the younger man, sleeping like a baby. “For now we should all go and work, then, when Barry wakes up, you can yell at him.” Len said, petting Barry’s hair before walking away to order food for his overworked speedster. 

 

It was hours before Barry finally opened his eyes, and another half an hour before he was able to eat. Mick held his hand while Len helped him eat, the speedster’s body too tired to do much else at the moment.

 

“He really drained himself,” Caitlin had explained. “If he were anyone else, he’d probably be dead. In another couple of hours, he should be back to normal. Physically, at least.”

 

Len swore to stay and help the whole time, while Mick took sentry duty around Barry’s bed, every regret he ever had rearing its ugly head. He loved them both so much--who wouldn’t? They were both smart, sexy, shameless, kind--but not in a sickening way--and both loved him for some damn reason. 

 

He thought back to his mother a lot while he watched them. She was beautiful and smart, too. He’d loved her more than anyone in the world, growing up. He always wondered why she stayed with his father, why she was even  _ with  _ him, when she could do so much better. He was an abusive asshole--more mentally with her than physically--who made her life miserable. But his mom always tutted and told him that his father loved them. There was another side to him, a side he didn’t let most people see that made everything better. 

 

Mick never saw it, up until the day he beat the shit out of him in front of his mom and she did nothing but cry. Didn’t even try to stop it--that’d been pushed out of her a long time ago.

 

He hated his dad--it’d been a pleasure to watch him burn. For his mom, though, it was a mercy. He’d broken her, made her so dependent on him, she would’ve shattered without him. That’s what Mick always said, anyway, to push out the guilt. 

 

What was that saying--the people you resent are the people you become, and you fall in love with people like the ones you loved growing up? 

 

He could still remember the hate he’d yelled at Barry. He could still remember kidnapping Len and threatening to murder Lisa. Was it excusable because he didn’t mean it? Or was he just another abusive asshole, making people’s lives miserable? 

 

“Stop.”

 

He was snapped out of his musing by a weak voice. When he looked up, Barry was staring at him. 

 

“Stop blaming yourself,” he said, eyes narrowing. “None of this is your fault, and we both said things that day. Leave it behind, and come over here.” 

 

Mick sighed, but complied, strolling over to sit on the bed beside his lover. Barry snuggled closer, his head resting on Mick’s hip. 

 

“I love you. And I love Len. And I never want us to be apart again.” They fell into a comfortable silence for a few minutes, before Barry raised his head again. 

 

“Hey,” he whispered. “You know what’s better than reunion sex?” Mick raised an eyebrow as Barry gave a mischievous grin. “ _ Makeup  _ sex.” 

 

Suddenly, he couldn’t wait to get back to the apartment. 

  
  
  


It was another day before that happened, Caitlin forcing Barry to take a physical and run some laps before she deemed him okay enough to leave, but once they were outside the door, they were all shivering with anticipation.

 

Barry pulled the duo to their apartment, a smile on his excited face as he finally got to go home with his lovers. As he messed with the lock Len and Mick took in the sight of him, finally ready to lay down and spend a long due vacation, a few words lingering over their tongues as the younger man pushed open the door. Immediately their eyes looked at the destroyed apartment. Pictures were strewn about, pizza boxes on the floor, things destroyed that had belonged to Mick. “I forgot to clean.” Barry said, speeding around before the two men could say anything, the apartment looking 100% better than it had been a moment ago. Walking into the apartment Mick locked up behind him, taking in the sight of the apartment he had long tried to avoid. All their pictures were missing, Mick guessing they were all on the ground. Flopping down on the couch Mick watched as Len walked over to their speaker, syncing his phone up to it. Barry stood in the center of the room, staring at Mick, a slow song beginning to play over the speakers. Holding his hand out to Mick, Barry smiled at the man, who took the offer. Standing up Mick grabbed Barry by the hips, the younger pulling him closer by the shoulder, the two slow dancing as Len watched. 

 

“It feels so good to be so close to you again Micky.” Barry whispered, resting his head on Mick’s shoulder. The older man smiled, suddenly Barry feeling Len’s head resting on his shoulder, his arms around his waist. They rocked back and forth to the music, even when the song changed, the three tangled up in a world of their own. It only stopped when Mick pulled away, sitting down on the couch, the two looking at him confusingly.

 

“I want to watch you guys, just dancing,” Mick said, Barry pouting back at Len, and the older man smiling at him all knowingly. Before Mick knew it, Barry and Len were straddling his legs, both attacking his neck in a frenzy of kisses and sucking. He groaned, arms wrapping around their waists.

 

“Let’s take this to our bed.” Len whispered, Mick letting himself being pulled to his feet and directed to their bedroom. Mick was led through the door, taking note of the dirty clothes strewn around the room. He noticed it was just Len’s and Mick’s, the man was going to be questioning Barry when they got done. Barry shoved him back on the bed, climbing on him to kiss him, and Len pushed his Star Labs T-shirt up to his chest. He dragged his lips down Barry’s back, his hands working to remove Barry’s sweatpants. Len licked down the rest of Barry’s back, along the spine agonizingly slowly, as he slid Barry’s pants down to his knees. Len was treated with grabbing a handful of Barry’s ass, kneading it as his tongue teasingly dipped into Barry starved hole.

 

The younger pulled from Mick, moaning as he looked back. Mick took the chance to attack Barry’s neck, nipping at it as Barry’s nails dig into his shoulders. “Finger…please finger me Lenny,” Barry begged pressing back against Len’s tongue, wanting deeper contact. Len smirked and grabbed Barry by the hips, pulling him back as he thrusted his tongue into Barry. 

 

Len curled his tongue, watching Barry fall apart and Mick bite at delicate parts of Barry’s neck. Nipping at his ear, Barry purred and whined as Len thrusted his tongue into Barry’s tight hole. Barry clinched down, wanting nothing more than to have Len’s tongue stuck inside him and curling in him to hit that spot that would make him melt. Moving down, Mick attacked Barry’s nipple, nipping at it with his teeth, licking it after only to repeat the action. The only noise coming from Barry as he whined at the long forgotten feeling. He was already hard, his lovers taking note and stroking him in intervals. Barry felt like a puppet in their hands, being used however they’d like to.

 

When Len removed his tongue Barry whined, trying to look back with begging eyes, only to see Len working on Mick’s pants. 

 

Barry was eager, hoping Len was preparing him for Mick. Instead he saw Len’s head duck down, Mick’s cock in his hand as he gave his attention to the slightly hard member. Len wasted no time dragging his tongue around the base of his thicker lover, Mick groaning as he pulled away Barry to look down at Len as he worked to get Mick harder. Barry smiled, shifting so he was facing Len,who leaned forward to lick up Mick’s shaft slowly and agonizingly. The man groaned as Barry teased his slit with his tongue, smirking. 

 

Len watched as he buried himself in Mick’s balls. Pulling away, Barry moved back, holding himself over Mick’s face. Barry spread his cheeks, slowly lowering himself to give Mick time. Suddenly, he was pulled down, Mick burying himself in Barry’s ass. Barry jerked and yelped at the sudden feeling of Mick’s tongue forcing its way into his hole, but let Mick control his body as he pushed off his knees and came back down. 

 

Barry purred as he watch Len take in Mick in one swift movement, his head bobbing up and down in rhythm with Barry, his eyes never leaving Barry. Barry let out a whimper, wanting the tongue to press deeper in him, to brush against his good spot. To his dismay, Mick pulled his tongue out, looking at Len with a smirk.

 

“Lenny, grab the lube.” 

 

Pulling off with a audible pop, Len smirked, leaning over and digging into the side table drawer. 

 

“Mick,” Len ordered, the two sharing a silent conversation, two parts of the same mind. It was almost like no time had passed. Barry let out a happy sigh, only to have it turn into a startled ‘oomf!’ when Mick grabbed his hips and flipped him around on his knees. 

 

He grabbed Barry’s hands and moved them to grab the headboard. “Don’t move.”

 

Barry shuddered, his hands tightening around the metal bars of the headboard. He heard Len’s pleasured groans behind him, but when he tried to turn his head, Mick stopped him. 

 

“Shhh...just relax, doll,” he whispered. The bed dipped underneath Barry’s legs, and he glanced down to see Mick’s head settling between his thighs. 

 

Grabbing Barry’s hips, Mick dragged him down, continuing where he’d left off. Barry let out a loud moan as his tongue entered him once again. From the new position Mick was able to hit a new angle, taking control as he relentlessly fucking Barry with his tongue. The younger’s legs spread so wide they didn’t even touching Mick as Barry’s hand found its way behind him to caressing the back of Mick’s smooth head.

 

He glanced back just as Len started to sink down on Mick’s erection, his eyes rolling back in his head and his mouth opened in ecstasy. Barry threw his head back, moving his hips back in rhythm with Mick’s tongue. The younger cried as the man’s surprisingly flexing tongue curled in him. Barry whimpered as Mick grabbed his wrist, moving it back to the metal bed frame.

 

Len cried as he lifted himself and slammed back down. Skin slapped against each other, Len moaning as he looked over at Barry, back to him, as he looked at their pale walls. “We need to paint these fucking walls.” They moaned, getting a huffing laugh from Barry, the younger throwing his head back.

 

“We should buy our own house,” he said, Barry hearing shuffling as Len grabbed the lube, the cap popping. There was a moment of Len’s moaning and the wet sound of Mick’s tongue slurping at his hole. Then it disappeared, Barry whining before turning around. Mick was pushing Len onto his knee, kneeling behind him as he shifted to get his footing. 

 

Len looked at Barry, face bright red as he licked his lips. Grabbing Len by the hips Mick pushed himself back in, Len’s body springing forward as Mick mercilessly thrusted into him. The man moaning, barely looking away from Barry. The younger reached forward, thumb rubbing over Len’s wet lips. Len looked into his eyes as he sucked on his thumb, licking it agonizingly slowly. Barry’s eyes flickered to his stronger lover holding Len’s hips in place as he thrusted harshly into him. As if ordered Len’s mouth opened, hungry eyes inviting him. Licking his lips Barry took his cock into his hand, guiding it into Len’s wet and starving mouth. Before Barry knew it he was sliding down Len smooth throat, only to leave it a moment after feeling the tightness. Len grabbed his cock by the shaft, taking the head back into his mouth. His tongue brushed across the slit teasingly, eyes still on him as he pulled off with a pop, saliva following. His body shook as Mick continued to thrust, becoming messy as he reached out with one hand, holding Len by the back of the neck, the other still firmly on his hips.

 

“Open. Let the Doll fuck that pretty mouth.” Len obeyed, taking Barry back in. The younger smiled back up at Mick before matching his rhythm, shoving himself down Len’s throat. Len’s eyes rolled back, half-lidded eyes staring up at Barry, the younger holding back all he could. He hummed around Barry happily, the speedster’s hand petting the back of Len’s head. “What’s our beautiful snowflake look like?” Mick purred, hand squeezing Len’s hip hard enough to leave a bruise.

 

Barry looked down at him, seeing precum and drool rolling down his chin. “He looks starved, hungry for your big, thick, cock to pound him into the sheets.” Len whimpered as Mick thrusted harder, trying to moaned out through full mouth. “His lips are so full, he wants to taste me, wants my cum to fill him, probably at the same time you fill his slutty little ass.” 

 

Len had always been weak to dirty talk, but that combined with the relentless thrusts sent him over, his hole clenching around Mick as he came. The tightness sent Mick over the edge with a growl. Before Barry knew it Len was gone from around him. In place of his cock Mick had his tongue devouring Len mouth, the older man mewing in hunger. Barry watched as cum spills from Len after Mick pulled out of him, the younger touching himself as he watched.

 

“You’re not done yet snowflake,” Mick whispered, grabbing Len by his thighs, pulling them up to the younger man’s chest. Barry looked at the clenching ring of muscles, covered and still leaking Mick’s sperm. Len whimpered as Mick dominated his mouth, saliva running down his chin. Reaching over the speedster grabbed the bottle of lube, taking a moment to lube himself up. Barry lined himself up to Len’s hole, teasing it as he rubbed the head against his cock against hole. He decided to attack his lovers neck, nipping tiny love bites into the already tender flesh. Barry cheated, using his speed to thrust into Len and slide out before Len could register the feeling. He cried out as Barry took over holding Len’s thighs open, Mick’s fingers moving to pinch at the buds of Len’s nipples. His head was thrown back as Barry repeated hit his prostate, crying at the inhuman speed tortured him. Mick pulled him into a dominating kiss while Barry continued to bite at his neck. His hands gripped Len’s thighs, burying himself deep in Len. 

 

“How long can you hold out with my cock pushing into you so much, claiming your ass as mine.”

 

“All of yours…yours and Micky’s,” Len cried, nail digging into Mick’s shirt behind him.

 

“You want my cum?”

 

“Yes,” Len whined as Mick pinched his nipples, the man biting into his neck. “I want to be filled with your cum over and over.” Len clamped down on Barry, trying to get him to cum. The youngest smirked, leaning in and kissing him. Mick watched with hungry eyes. His hand moved to Len’s thighs, rubbing up and down them.

 

“Don’t make us pin you down and fuck you like that. Be a good boy,” Barry whispered into Len’s ear, Len purring as he relaxed. Barry sped back up, Len crying out as his climaxed once again, Barry smirking at how fast he could have Len coming for him. This time he managed to hold Barry for a moment longer, the younger beginning to thrust hard into Len, the man spent. Mick reached down between Barry and Len, giving Barry’s balls a squeeze and rubbing them. Barry moaned out, stopping inside of Len as he came from the sensation of Mick’s fingers and the tightening hold from Len. The older man’s head was thrown back in ecstasy, a whining sound coming from him as Barry groaned, still holding Len’s legs apart, Mick enjoying what he saw. Len was whimpering something. Barry and Mick looking at him as he cried, for a moment they worried they were too rough, but instead he leaned forward and hugged Barry. “I love you. I love you guys.” He nuzzled into Barry’s shoulder, the younger laying Len’s thighs down.

 

“We love you too Lenny.” Mick said, kissing the back of Len’s neck, the other man leaning back and kissing him.

 

“Are you good?” Barry asked as he pulled out, Len hissing.

 

“Yah, I just need a minute.” He laid back against Mick, Barry laying on his stomach, a smirk on his face.

 

“I’ll help you get cleaned for next round.” He said, ducking between Len’s legs, hands keeping them open. Len moaned as he felt Barry licking the cum leaking from him, Mick smirking as he watched his boyfriend. Len’s hand found Barry’s hair, tangling his fingers in it as he closed his eyes. Len relaxed, letting Barry finish without protest, pulling his into a kiss when he sat back up.

 

“Are you good?” He asked as he pulled away, big eyes looking at him worriedly. Len smiled, hand weaving back into his hair, caressing him.

 

“I’m feeling amazing.”

 

“That’s good.” Mick said and before Len knew it he was pushed down on the bed, as in the air. “Now we get to punish you for sacrificing yourself.

  
  
  


They wiped Len down before themselves, the man exhausted as he slumped against Barry as Mick cleaned the cum from Len’s hole with a washcloth. They laid down together, Len turned into his side. Mick finished wiping Barry and himself down, the youngest grabbing Mick by his muscular arm. “Best makeup sex.” He said, Mick laying down with his partners. Pulling his hand away Barry placed it on Len’s arm, smiling.

  
  


Barry’s hand rubbed up and down Len’s arm as the man slept in between him and Mick, Barry spooning as Mick watched them. “We must have fuck him good.” Barry whispered, kissing Len’s shoulder, 

Mick smiling at him and weaving his hand in Barry’s hair, pulling him into a kiss. “I missed this.” Barry purred, Len groaning causing the two to look down at him, seeing him still asleep.

 

“I love you Doll.” Mick said, pulling Barry into a kiss, Mick passionately sucking on Barry’s bottom lip. 

 

“Micky…I know I’ve said it already…but I’m so sorry for what I said and I know I can’t take it back. You’re not an idiot, you have so much more potential than you think and I love you…I’m sorry I said I wish you had died.” Smiling Mick kissed Barry’s forehead.

 

“I’m sorry I threw you across the counter…and about the mayo talk.” Barry let out a chuckle, stealing a kiss from Mick. 

 

“I love you both.” Barry said, kissing Len’s shoulder, a groan coming from him. Snuggling back against Barry, Len opened his drowsy eyes.

 

“Hey, …what’s wrong?” He asked in a whisper, eyes drooping as he looked around half awake. 

 

“Nothing Leonard.” Mick said, Len, laying his head back down as he cuddled into their arms.

 

“Get some rest Red, tomorrow's going to be a day.” Mick said, brushing a lock of hair out of Barry’s face.

 

“Alright, sleep tight Micky.” Barry said, cuddling against Len, drifting off peacefully.

  
  


When Barry woke up it was to Len groaning, the younger man opening his eyes to see Len trying to sit up, a smirk on Barry’s face.

 

“Hey, your ass sore?” He said, sitting up.

 

“Of course it fucking is…Where’s Mick?” He asked, looking around their room, not seeing their lover.

 

“Maybe he’s making breakfast for his good boy.” Barry said, stealing a kiss.

 

“I’m going to fuck you if you keep that up.” Len said, sliding out of bed with a hiss. “Fuck your healing abilities.” Len whines as Barry grabbed his robe, helping him into it.

 

“I love you.” Barry said, wrapping his arms around Len’s waist.

 

“I love you too…now to find Mick.” Len said, Barry, speeding off. He searched around his apartment, expecting to find Mick in the kitchen or the shower, but he couldn’t find him. Stopping in the kitchen Barry spotted a note on the fridge, held up by a magnet of the flash that they had stolen. Walking back to the living room he was met with Len, the younger of the two already having read it a few times and unable to compute what was on the paper.

 

_ “I don’t know how to start this letter. Been thinking about it all night, but it doesn’t make what I’m about to write easier. When Lenny died, something in me died with him. When you didn’t cry Barry I immediately attacked you, turned you into the bad guy. I couldn’t work on missions with you without wanting to flame broil your head. I was pissed off and was so alone that I took it out on the last person I had. Damn the Legends, I didn’t need them anymore, I needed Barry to help me find myself. I wouldn’t let him near me and when Len came back I thought that we could be whole again, but after sex last night I realised I could never feel like I belong to you both again. That darkness that came out when Len died, he could never let you be my doll and Lenny, my little snowflake. I’m sorry, but I’m not coming home, you both belong together better than we could ever work together again. I love you guys, but don’t look for me. I’m going to try and be something for you, someone better for both of you. _

 

_ Love Mick.” _

 

Len’s hand shook as he dropped the note, tears in his eyes. Suddenly he ran into the bedroom, grabbing his phone, dialing Mick’s phone over and over, getting the disconnection tone. Barry sat him down on the bed, removing the phone from Len’s hands, the older man breaking down. Wrapping his arm around Len, Barry rocking him.

 

“Hey, we’ll find him and talk to him.”

 

“This is my fault. I died and fucked it all up!” Len said, Barry only rocked them.

 

“It’s okay.” Barry said as tears poured from his eyes. “It’s going to be okay Leonard.” He kissed the side of Len’s head, the duo sitting together in their robes. They laid like that for half an hour in quiet, Len out of tears. Laying down on the bed the two cuddled, Len’s fingers tangled in Barry’s robe, the younger rubbing up and down Len’s back. They were quiet, Barry hoping Len would nod off so they could hunt Mick down later.

 

A harsh knock came to the door, Len out of his arms, running for the door. Barry ran after him, his heart pounding as he hoped Mick was at the door after realizing his mistake. When Len ripped the door open Len’s smile fell, seeing a girl.

  
  


“Hi.” She said as she shoved her way into the apartment.   
  


“Hey.” Barry said, looking at her confused.

  
“We need to talk.” She said, turning to face Barry and Len, the older man looking angry at her.

  
“What?”

 

“Wow, this house is bitchin'.” She said, Barry’s eyes widening as Len snapped.

 

“What you need to do is get out of our home before I make you.” Len growled, still gripping the door.

 

“Where did you get this jacket?” Barry said, pointing to the all too familiar jacket.

 

“Uh…from mom…Iris.” Barry rolled his eyes, looking at Len before back at the girl.

 

“Um No, that’s a one of a kind. I should know I had it made for her.”   
  


“So was this, uh, when she let me borrow it.” The girl smiled nervously, gripping on the jacket sleeves.   
  


“Who are you?” Len growled, Barry, reaching over and holding his hand. 

 

“I'm your daughter, Nora.” At the Barry chuckled, looking at Len. “From the future. And I think I made a big, big, mistake.” Barry looked back, seeing the distress in her eyes, a look he was all too familiar with. This time he looked at Len with a concerned face, the other man seems to notice the look all too well.   
  


  
  
  
  



	14. Epilogue

Eleven-year-old Barry Allen stood in the middle of the street, alone. He’d just been in his living room, watching his mother be attacked by a man in lightning. Then, suddenly, he was far away from his house, in the middle of winter, with only his pajamas to keep him warm. He shivered and rubbed his hands over his arms. He needed to get home, but he didn’t know which way to go or where he even was. He was sure he was somewhere in his neighborhood, but it was too dark to tell where. 

 

“Barry Allen? Is that you over there?”

 

Barry turned and sighed with relief. Mr. Cain, the nice man who lived a few houses down from him, was walking down the street behind him. He hurried to Barry’s side and peeled off his heavy coat, throwing it over the boy’s shoulders. 

 

“It’s freezing cold, Barry. What are you doing this far from home at night?” 

 

“There was a man,” Barry tried to explain, “a man in my house! He was surrounded by lightning. I think he wanted to hurt my mom.” 

 

There were tears dripping down his face, and Mr. Cain pulled him close, shushing him kindly. “It’s okay. It’s going to be okay. Why don’t I take you home and we’ll see about the man in the lightning?” 

 

Barry nodded, and Mr. Cain pulled away, his white hair brushing against Barry’s cheek. He’d always thought it was weird that Mr. Cain had white hair--he’d only ever seen grandmas and grandpas with white hair, and Mr. Cain didn’t seem old enough to be a grandpa. Though, when he was about five, Barry asked him about it, and Mr. Cain insisted that he actually was a grandpa. He seemed sad about it, though, so Barry never asked again. 

 

Mr. Cain took Barry by the hand and led him down the street. There was a hardened expression on the adult’s face, like he was sad but didn’t want Barry to know it. He wondered, for a moment, what Mr. Cain was so sad about, but his mom would say that was impolite. 

 

“Can you tell me one of your stories while we walk?” Barry asked. Mr. Cain had the best stories. He talked about demons, heroes with amazing powers, sorcerers, assassins, time travel. He always assured Barry that all of his stories were true, but Barry knew that was impossible. 

 

_ “You’d be surprised what’s possible, Barry,” _ Mr. Cain always said, like he knew something Barry didn’t.

 

Now, the man smiled sadly and began his tale. It was about an evil sorcerer with one weakness--his beautiful daughter. All he wanted was to give her the world, but in trying to do so, he sold her soul to a demon. It took every bit of love he and her child could muster to save her and defeat the demon. 

 

“What happened to the girl?” Barry asked.

 

Mr. Cain sighed. “She was happy, but she died, eventually. But the sorcerer watched over the child, and they both ended up happy.” 

 

Barry smiled. It fell off his face when they rounded the corner and there were police cars surrounding his house. He broke away from Mr. Cain and ran for his house. 

 

\----------

 

Damien knew the day was coming, but he still wasn’t prepared for the day when his Nora doll would be murdered. He stood at the end of the street, watching as Barry’s life crashed around him. The only comfort was that Barry would be loved and cared for by the Wests. For a moment, he imagined if he took his grandson in instead. Teaching Barry magic, learning from the mistakes he’d made with Nora, getting that second chance…

 

It wasn’t meant to be. They still had the future, anyway. He just needed to be patient. 

 

He strolled back to his house, not too eager to see the coroner roll Nora’s body out on a gurney. Soon, he’d have his family back. 


End file.
